AC5: Blaze, Nagase and the Demons of Razgriz
by Razgriz92
Summary: Blaze, Nagase and the Demons of Razgriz and their struggle throughout the Unsung War. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS : Chapter 14 up, I've had a lot of issues in life since the last one so sorry its taken so long. I've decided to split chapter 14 into this chapter and the next one to give you guys something to read. Sorry for the delay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Your mission is to perform a scramble take off and climb to 5000 feet."

Josef Stromberg was addressing his latest batch of potential fighter pilots as they prepared for their final test.

He had been supreme commander at Heirelark base for the past 15 years, and had seen countless pilots attempt and fail this test and many more pass and become true ace's. As he surveyed the briefing room he was looking into the eyes of the air force of tomorrow, each pilot in front of him had the potential to become an ace.

"From there you will have a mock dogfight with your instructor. To pass you must avoid been locked on to for 1 minute, anything less and you will be flying tin can passenger planes! " He barked, "Pilots Gombrich and Blaze will go first, the rest of you will observe from the ground. Got it?"

"Yes sir", the trainees shouted in unison.

"Good, dismissed"

He surveyed the trainees as they quickly rose from their seats and headed to the hangars. He had watched them turn from unsure bags of nerves into half competent pilots; however this was the test that separated the pilots from the fighter pilots. The pilots who possessed the right instincts would shine through, the ones who didn't; would fail.

The hangar was near the control tower and the roof gleamed in the November morning sun. In the hangar, the blonde haired Randy Gornell, aka Gombrich, was surrounded by fellow pilots wishing him luck. The airbase jock was the most popular guy at the base, mainly because of his out going personality and huge muscles, although this was rumoured to be as a result of steroids not surprisingly - nobody dared say it to his face.

On the other side of the hangar, James Shotton, or "Blaze" as everyone called him was looking over his F–16 training jet. He was of a slim build at about 6ft tall. His straight dark brown hair was tidy round the sides and was swept across his forehead just above his eyebrows. As he surveyed his plane, he noticed a shimmery reflection on the nose of the plane of a person coming towards him.

It was Nagase. She was wearing her green flight suit as she was due to go up after he landed, her black hair stopped just before her shoulders and was in its usual immaculate appearance.

He didn't really know her but he had found her favourite childhood book entitled, A Blue Dove for the Princess, which she lost a couple of months back and spent the next two weeks in an emotional state of shock desperately scouring the base for it. Blaze had found it hidden in the top of a toilet in the men's toilets and had renovated it with a new red cover before giving it back to her he had tried to fix some of the pages but Nagase said it was fine and she would remember and write them down again. She had been on cloud nine ever since and had even bought Blaze a few drinks at the local bar. Blaze guessed that "captain, up his own ass Gornell", had stolen the book, although he couldn't be sure.

"Hi" called Blaze

"Hey... I just thought I would come and wish you luck an all"

"Thanks, everyone else seems to be busy feeling up captain bicep over there"

"Yeah" laughed Nagase, "I hope you bring him down a peg or two, thanks again for finding that book, it really means a lot to me."

"Thanks, I know what its like to lose something special, if you need help with anything just ask. I'll try and bring him down a few pegs although I'm more concerned about having an instructor stuck up my ass to be honest!". "Do you know who it is by any chance?"

"I think it's Captain Sullivan, but I'm not sure" replied Nagase, "Your not too nervous are you?"

"A bit, but all I have to do is just get up there and do my best"

"Yeah... well good luck Blaze I'll cheer you on over that jerk any day" she said looking towards Gornell, who was now posing for photos.

"Thanks, I'll be ok"

Nagase couldn't help but notice the little glint in Blaze's eye when he said that. Blaze then climbed into the cockpit and pulled on his helmet, covering his dark brown hair that gleamed in the sun.

As the rest of the trainees left, Blaze pulled out his photo of his parents from his pocket and stuck it on the dashboard. His parents had died when he was three in a plane crash and this was his only surviving memory of them. The photo was taken on Blaze's third birthday. Blaze was sat in the middle with his birthday cake, his mum and dad stood to either side of him both.

Both his parents where 30 at the time and he could see they both had his shining brown hair. His dad was also about 6ft and looked huge compared with Blaze in them days. His mum was a bit shorter and had long straight brown hair. They both had the same hazel brown eyes as Blaze and where stood behind him, both with gleaming smiles. They died two days later.

The two F-16's taxied down towards the runway; both pilots gave a salute to the on looking trainees as they left. Gombrich went up first, Blaze moments later, both performed scramble take offs which crushed them into their jump seats.

As the fighters levelled out a 5000 thousand feet, the voice of captain Sullivan crackled over the radio, "Gombrich your first, you had better get ready because I'm coming in hot, Blaze stay out of the way". Straight out the sun came an F – 16, "at least we've got the same aircraft", Blaze muttered to himself. Sullivan's glowing afterburner lit up the rear of his plane and made it look like it had the eyes of a demon as it ripped through the sky on Gombrich's 12 'o' clock, Gombrich quickly banked left and Blaze pulled out the way. The fight was on.

Sullivan soon found himself closing in on Gombrich; the pilot seemed to have frozen under the pressure and was diving towards the ground. However Gombrich had a few tricks up his sleeve, he pulled back on his stick before lighting his afterburners and escaped sullivans aim. The trainees on the ground began to cheer him on as the dogfight ensued.

Sullivan was having little trouble keeping Gombrich in his sights, as he kept pulling away just as he was about to lock on at the right moment, however the endless loops and flips were beginning to wear the cocky pilot down. Gombrich tried one final move to get Sullivan off his back, he dove into a cloud before pulling his throttle to zero and diving straight down, but Sullivan had been there every step of the way.

Sullivan got the penultimate lock on and announced over the radio, "Sullivan locked on, Gombrich destroyed", he looked down to the timer and was stunned to see it read: 0 Hours 1 minute 1 sec. He had done it. Just. Gombrich asked his time, and Sullivan replied in disbelief, "1 second in the green".

"WAHOO" shouted Gombrich over the radio, "Beat that Blaze, I tell you what I was on fire! The best Heirelark has ever seen!"

"They must have had some pretty bad pilots then" Blaze jokingly responded.

"It's a shame your one of them"

"Whatever you say" Blaze murmured before clipping his oxygen mask on.

"Blaze your up, get ready!" Sullivan called over the radio.

"Roger that" Blaze replied.

Sullivan's F-16 swooped down from 10000 ft in a matter of seconds and was quickly on Blaze's tail. "Easy" Sullivan thought to himself as he lined himself up. Blaze, however, had other ideas, he yanked his plane into a vertical dive and kept pushing his nose down until he was flying upside down, Sullivan assumed Blaze would pull back up and flew straight past. The trainees below were speechless as Blaze, flew upside down, over the airbase at 1000 ft with Sullivan now hot on his tail.

Blaze then swiftly flipped is plane back over, before launching himself into an afterburner assisted climb straight up, Sullivan lit his afterburners and followed. Sullivan, having gotten over Blaze's earlier stunt, was now lining himself up for the kill. Blaze had a split second in which to make his move, he killed all of his engine power and pulled his airbrakes, the plane stalled and fell vertically, straight past Talon. Blaze then lit his afterburners and went after Sullivan. The hunter had become the hunted.

Sullivan was now trying desperately to shake Blaze of his tail, trying nearly every trick in the book, from a few miles away Gombrich could not believe what he was seeing, a trainee "nugget" pursuing a retired ace from the Belkan war in an exercise where the trainee was meant to be the one trying to evade the missile lock, not the other way around!

Then, as Sullivan tried as sharp right turn, Blaze anticipated this and made an even sharper turn, before Talon could counter the move, Blaze had missile lock and announced, "Missile lock, instructor destroyed".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

On his return, Blaze was given a heroes welcome, even though he claimed it was just a fluke he didn't have to buy a drink at the bar for the next two weeks. Nagase also passed the test lasting over 1 minute and 30 seconds before been caught.

She along with the rest of her trainees was stunned by Blaze's flying, in all of the training previous to that mission he was always in the top third of the class but he never really stood out, in the flick of an afterburner he had turned from half decent nugget into the best graduate on the base.

In the night after the final test, the new air force pilots partied into the night, only five had failed the test and would have to either leave the air force or stay on for two more years. This was testament to Josef Stromberg's legendary status amongst military circles as he had an average pass rate of over 90%.

Although Blaze was not really much of a party animal he went along anyway, knowing that he probably wouldn't have to buy too many drinks after his flying earlier in the day.

He arrived at the party over an hour after it started and it was in full swing, that "Face of the coin" song that the guy a few rooms down from him had seemingly been playing for the last two years was blurring out and a lot of the drinking games had already started. Everyone had dressed up a bit for the occasion some guys were wearing suits others were wearing more casual clothes. Blaze had chosen to wear his dark black shirt, which had slightly grey stripes on it with his collar unbuttoned and his dark trousers with a lustrous silver belt buckle.

At the centre of the party, Randy Gornell was still boasting about his finishing time, despite the fact it turned out to be one of the lowest. He had chosen to wear his dark aviator glasses even though it meant he probably couldn't see anything, "What a prat", Blaze thought to himself as he made is way to the bar.

"Hey man that was some pretty epic flying up there today, are you sure your not the Demon Lord or someone like that?!"

Blaze turned to see Alvin Davenport or "Chopper" as he preferred to be known, it turned out he had messed with the DJ's sound system so it was playing the same song over and over again.

"Hey Chopper, did you pass today" asked Blaze.

Chopper was a bit of a legend on the base for having failed the test 5 times however he was even more famous for the excuses he made up after his failures, last years failure was apparently a result of losing some of his rock records and having a hay fever attack at 10000 feet causing him to accidently bail out. The real truth was that he had panicked when he saw his instructor behind him and gone to pull the airbrake but instead pulled the ejector lever. "At least I know how to bail out" was his reaction afterwards, having been rescued from an angry Belkan farmer after he landed in the middle of his crop field.

"It was easy, I passed with flying colours. Blaze, I tell ya, the instructors had their stopwatches wrong for all those years"

"Yeah although bailing out didn't help!"

"As I say at least I know how to eject now. Apparently I've set the record for the oldest pilot to graduate at the age of 29. Some honour eh!"

"At least you didn't set the record for most attempts never graduate. What airbase do you want to get sent to?"

"Me? McNealy would be nice, all you do is guard a 'bird of peace' thingy all day. How hard can that be? As long as I'm not in a frozen wasteland like this place again I'll be happy"

"I assume your going to inflict your 'face of the coin' song on everyone you meet at your new base?!"

"Absolutely, I love that song! Do you want a drink, i'm just going to go a get one?"

"Sure, cheers Chopper"

As Chopper went to go and get some drinks Blaze figured he wouldn't see him for at least another 15 minutes as he would end up telling someone else about one of his "amazing" achievements.

"Hi Blaze"

Blaze turned to see Nagase dressed in a white silk dress with her hair surprisingly slightly curled. Blaze was a bit taken a back – he'd never seen her looking so good.

"H... Hi Kei, you look great" stuttered Blaze

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself"

"Cheers, I heard you passed by the way, congratulations"

"Yeah I nearly got caught in the first 10 seconds but it was ok after that. Sorry I wasn't there when you came back I was preparing in the hangar, I saw your flying though, you were amazing"

"I wasn't that good was I? It was a bit of a fluke really, Sullivan didn't anticipate and I got him"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you were brilliant. I've never seen anyone do that stall thing you did today. I saw Randy when I got back, his face in the dining hall was a joy to be hold, you really did get one over on him"

"It was his boasting over the radio that made me do it. Hey do you want a drink, Chopper went to get some but I think he's probably re-enacting his take off by now"

"Yeah that would be good"

Blaze went off to get some drinks, receiving countless pats on the back as he went. Many of them from pilots he had never even talked to before. He came back with two cans of beer and opened Nagase's before giving it to her.

"Cheers" said Blaze

"Cheers" smiled Nagase as there cans clinked together.

"So do you have any idea where your going in air force?" asked Blaze

"Somewhere... don't know to be honest. I've had enough talking about the air force, let's go and dance"

Blaze, Nagase and the rest of the pilots hit the dance floor and it wasn't long before Chopper started up on the karaoke, causing many of the new pilots to make a dash for the bar. After dancing Blaze went over to his mates and Nagase left to go and see her friends, Nagase glanced back as she went, but Blaze kept going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

_Three weeks later_

Kei Nagase was in the crew room of the Sand Island squadron, "Wardog", she was looking out the window thinking about her time at Heirelark and what she was doing now.

After the party, the graduation ceremony was a few days later, needless to say Randy Gornell had got the biggest cheer. Ironically Randy had also been assigned to Wardog squadron but yesterday he tested positively for steroids and was promptly kicked off the island before he could flex a muscle.

The captain of Wardog, Captain Bartlett was fuming, he couldn't believe what Gornell had done, he'd spent the last two weeks training him and the rest of the pilots into a half competent squadron and now he had to train some nugget all over again. Nobody knew who Gornell's replacement was, but he was coming that very day.

Nagase was also pondering what had happened to Blaze, the day after the party he had completely disappeared and had only reappeared literally minutes before his name was read out at the graduation ceremony five days later. He had looked completely drained and his eyes had lost all there shine. Nagase noticed how Blaze struggled to smile for the camera and the way he trooped off stage fuelled her concerns. She tried to ask him what was wrong, Blaze simply said it wasn't her problem; even Blaze's best mates were in the dark over what was going on.

Blaze had then quickly made a swift exit from the ceremony and Heirelark -nobody had heard anything about him since. Looking around the crew room, Nagase could see all her fellow pilots, the only one from Heirelark was Chopper, just her luck she thought to herself, "The one person you know is officially the worst trainee in history!" He was friendly though and even though his constant talking could be a little annoying at least it added a bit of spark to the base and kept up people's spirits.

Even the mystery over the new squadron member had worried Chopper.

"He better not be Gornell 2.5" he was saying, "The last thing we need is another Hulk tearing up the place, he better be friendly, I don't want no grumpy gits 'ere"

"We should be more concerned about his flying skills" quipped Nagase, "Hopefully he will prove to be an adequate replacement for Gombrich"

"Don't mention his name, this guys from Heirelark anyways he's gotta be half decent, that's why I'm more concerned about his personality. What if he likes classical music?! Ah it would be like the opera!"

"I don't know many pilots that play the violin anyways at least it wouldn't be an incessant rave like we've got already! Did you say he was from Heirelark?"

"It's rock not electro, you don't rave to rock.... you rock! Yeah he's from Heirelark but I don't know when he graduated so it could be anyone really"

"But Bartlett said he was a nugget to Hamilton"

"I'm a nugget and I'm 29 so it could be anyone!"

"I think your a special exception Chopper" smiled Nagase

"Better late then never... Bartlett and Hamilton's argument over this nugget nearly drowned out my rock and roll"

Hamilton had been the one who had broken the news to Bartlett that he was getting another nugget. They then went on to have a blazing row about how he always gets the 'nuggets'. They had since made up but Nagase could sense there was more to that spat then met the eye.

Since Chopper had mentioned the new pilot was from Heirelark, Nagase couldn't help but wonder if it was someone she knew.... perhaps Blaze. Although the way he was acting on graduation day suggested that his arrival could be a bad thing.

As the hours past Chopper became more and more nervous, even turning off his rock before returning to pacing round the crew room, not listening to his fellow squadron members telling him to relax. Finally they heard a rumbling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The slime grey navy helicopter touched down on the tarmac that stretched across the airbase. The onboard crew member quickly slid the door back and Blaze stepped out on to the tarmac of Sand Island for the first time. He was quickly walked away from the helicopter to two men whom he exchanged salutes with. One was a tall blue eyed young looking man dressed in uniform; the other was a unshaven man in pilots overalls and a white vest. The helicopter tore off into the distance and the men could finally speak.

"James Shotton, callsign Blaze, sir"

"Welcome to Sand Island Blaze, I'm Captain Hamilton, the vice base commander and this is your squadron leader, Captain Bartlett"

"Welcome Kid, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm real shy around strangers you know!"

Blaze smiled and replied, "It's a pleasure Captain Bartlett"

"Right Captain I'll leave you and Blaze to it" Hamilton turned and quickly made his way back towards the control tower, Blaze noticed a large fat man waiting for him.

"Who's that?" asked Blaze looking towards him.

"That's the supreme base commander, coronel Perrault. Just stay out of his way or he'll 'av your head. Leave fighting with the top brass to me" groaned Bartlett.

"I'll take you to meet Pops, he's the guy who make's sure you don't fall out the sky in a ball of fire"

Bartlett quickly marched off towards a large hangar with an ancient looking F-4 parked in front of it. When Blaze finally managed to catch up with Barlett's route march, he was already bathed in sweat. "This heat is going to take some getting used to" he thought to himself. As they approached the hangar, Blaze could see a bald man with a black beard and quite a portly body attending to one of the F-5's in the hangar.

"Pops, I like you to meet Blaze, he's the pilot who has replaced that idiot Gornell"

"Welcome to Sand Island Blaze" Pops extended his hand and shook firmly with Blaze. Pops gave Blaze a quick look over as he did with all nuggets, his dark brown hair seemed to almost obscure the view of his eyes at times even though you could clearly see them, it suggested that Blaze's dark hazel eyes were trying to hide something.

"Thanks, how many mechanics do you have here?" said Blaze looking over the rather deserted looking hangar.

"Well I'm the main one, there a few junior mechanics about and some of the replacement pilots muck in a bit as well. We don't have any other senior mechanics because everyone is very young here apart from me, the captain and the top brass"

"Yeah, don't remind me" murmured Bartlett

"I think you will fit in just fine Blaze, if you need any advice or help with anything just ask" continued Pops.

"Thanks Pops. Captain what does that insignia on your F-4 mean?"

"How did you know that was my plane?" replied Bartlett looking surprised

"Someone told me about it at Heirelark"

"See your name get's around Captain, you might get that promotion"

"I doubt it Pops. You will find out one day what that insignia means... but not today. Anyway kid, rather then been curious about me plane, go and be curious about your squadron members, they'll be in the crew room. It's in the building with the control tower on top. You can't miss it. I'll see you later"

"Yes sir"

Blaze quickly left the hangar, thinking about how Bartlett had just covered up his insignias meaning completely and began contemplating what it might symbolise. As he made his way toward the main building, he looked back too see Bartlett and Pop's in deep conversation.

The main building that held the crew quarters was large, white bland building with a control tower integrated into it. Most crew quarters were usually built in a separate part of the airbase but due to the lack of activity at Sand Island, it had seemed more sensible to build it in the same building as the admin to save costs.

Blaze opened the first door he came to and was greeted with an unremarkable looking plain corridor with bright white lights beaming down. "This feels more like a hospital than an airbase" Blaze thought to himself. He walked down the corridor and came to a crossroads, with a sign to the left saying "Cafeteria", "That sounds more like it", Blaze turned left to see what looked like a series of mechanical parts floating in midair coming towards him, he looked closer to see it was someone in a green pilots uniform carrying bits of plane around. Blaze quickly moved out of the way as the person stumbled past.

"Excuse me"

"Yes" stuttered the pilot.

"Err, could you tell me were the crew room is, I'm new?" The pilot turned and Blaze saw his face for the first time, he had light brown hair, green eyes and a few freckles and was quite a bit shorter than Blaze. He looked on the chest of his pilot uniform to see the name, "Hans Grimm".

"It's down the corridor on the right"

"Thanks, Hans"

"Call me Grimm, everyone calls me Grimm" replied Grimm as he stumbled off down the corridor the way Blaze had come. Blaze continued down the corridor looking for the crew room.

"What do ya mean no one saw him?!" Chopper screeched, "I go to the toilet for two seconds and miss everything". In the crew room Chopper had started an inquisition into why nobody managed to see Blaze get off the helicopter.

"The helicopter was in the way, anyway I'm sure if he was useless Captain Bartlett would have let us know by now" responded Nagase, getting more irritated. "Anyway we would have seen him if you hadn't insisted on going to the control tower, he's probably wandering around here lost somewhere"

"I still can't believe you couldn't see him, what were you expecting? A see - through helicopter!?"

"Leave it out Chopper, I'm sure he's fine"

"What if he's a she!" Chopper blurted out. At that point a soft knock came from the door, "Come in Grimm, what piece of engine have you left behind this time?!" groaned Chopper. Blaze opened the door and stepped into the crew room for the first time.

"Hi"

"Blaze, is that you? Come 'ere man your not Gornell 2.5 and your not a girl, at least I don't think you are" Chopper embraced Blaze before letting out a huge sigh of relief. Blaze laughed at Chopper's over the top reaction.

"Hi Blaze" Blaze turned from rubbing is shoulder after Choppers hug to see Nagase with her red book and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hi Nagase, I didn't realise you where here too"

"Yeah I got here a few weeks ago along with Gornell and Chopper, although Gornell didn't last long..."

"Yeah" chuckled Blaze, "So I heard"

"So what have you been up too since graduating Blaze?" asked Chopper

Blaze went pale, "This and that, you know stuff like that, hey do you know were my room is? I really need to get rid of this bag"

"Yeah I'll show ya, your near my room. You've got my room, Nagase's room then your room" said Chopper visualising the order in his mind.

"Great, more loud music" muttered Blaze

"Yeah it's like a rave" said Nagase

"Its ROCK" shouted chopper from down the corridor

"I'll see you later Nagase, I'd better catch up with Chopper"

"Yeah cya" Blaze disappeared down the corridor and Nagase kept replaying the image of Blaze going pale over and over in her mind. "Something's wrong" she thought to herself"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Blaze couldn't sleep he had gone to bed early but had found himself lying there in his t-shirt and shorts bathed in cold sweat. Before he had gone to bed Captain Bartlett had told him he needed to be up at 6 for briefing and that they would be going on a training exercise in the morning. Blaze looked to his alarm clock, the bright red numbers glared out of the darkness: 4:00 AM. "I'm never going to get any sleep". Blaze then felt a trickle come down his lips and chin. Blood. Blaze grabbed his bedside mirror, "A nose bleed, first night and I get a flipping nose bleed!" He stumbled out of bed, with some of his bed sheets sticking to him and made his way for the door with blood dripping down his shirt. He fumbled around in the corridor, trying to find a light switch and eventually turned the lights on, he quickly staggered into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Blaze clicked the light on and looked at himself in the mirror, his top was bloodstained, and all of his face below his nose was covered in rich red blood. He put his head back to try and stop the bleeding whilst wiping his face. Outside the bathroom, Nagase was creeping up the corridor wondering what was going on, she had been reading her book when she had heard a lot of crashing about in Blaze's room which was followed by the corridor lights been turned on and someone slamming the bathroom door. Even though she was only wearing her white t-shirt and underwear she felt she had to check what was going on. Captain Bartlett had called her over when Blaze had gone to bed and asked how he had been, she had said he seemed "ok" but something wasn't right and hadn't been since the party. Bartlett had given a mysterious explanation saying, "Something happened to Blaze, I can't tell you about it, that's his business, he might tell you once he gets to know you a bit better, in the mean time would you be able to just keep an eye on him and make sure he's ok? He's got fantastic potential and I don't want to let what happened to him, prevent him from fulfilling his potential". Nagase had naturally agreed and now here she was creeping up a corridor at four in the morning wearing just her t-shirt and underwear.

As she approached the door she saw blood drops all over the floor and a bloody handprint on the door where Blaze had pushed it open. "Are you ok Blaze?" There was a long pause before she got an answer.

"Yeah, I've got an epic nose bleed"

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine Nagase" Blaze broke down coughing. All Nagase could hear was his coughing and spitting. "You don't sound fine, I'm coming in" Nagase opened the door and to her horror saw Blaze standing there with his head back still trying to stop the blood. "NO STOP" screamed Nagase, she ran over and grabbed Blaze's head and pushed down into the basin. "What are you doing?" spluttered Blaze.

"Pinch the top of you nose, if you lean back like that you will choke yourself; that's why you were coughing so much" Blaze grabbed hold of his nose and kept his head there as all the blood gushed out. "I'm going to get you some paper towels to wipe yourself up with, don't move your head" Nagase disappeared for what seemed like an eternity to Blaze before eventually coming back with stacks of paper towels. "I think it's stopped" Blaze squeaked.

"Let me look"' "Yeah it has, here wipe yourself down with these paper towels, your face is covered in blood"

As Blaze wiped himself down, he couldn't help but notice the horror in Nagase's eye. "What's wrong?"

"You looked like you were dying for a moment, have you seen the corridor it's like a scene from a horror film"

"Sorry I didn't mean wake you up"

"You didn't wake me, I was trying to remember the writing on those pages then the next thing I hear is you stumbling around, what caused it?"

"I don't know, I have had a cold sweat and haven't slept all night and then the next thing I know there's blood gushing out of my nose"

"At least you're ok". Blaze finished wiping the blood off his face and peeked out into the corridor. "Yeah your right it does look like a horror film, shall I clean it now?"

"Leave it, the captain will get one of the cleaning staff to do it. Here do you want me to take your shirt to the washing room, you probably won't be able to find it yet and I need to go there as well now"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I think it happened when you pushed my head down" Nagase's white top was now splattered with blood. "We look like a right pair of zombies".

"Yeah" laughed Nagase, "So do you want me to take that top or not?"

"Yeah", Blaze started to take it off then stopped, "No thinking about it, I'll find it in the morning"

"Don't be all embarrassed it's only a top"

"No it's nothing to do with that"

Nagase sensed she had tripped on something much deeper, "Ok suit yourself, I'll see you in the morning" At that she went down the corridor and returned to her room, she went back to bed as thoughts ran through her as she tried to figure out what Blaze was hiding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Blaze looked over to his alarm clock – 6:05 AM. "Shit I'm late" Blaze blurted out as he jumped out of bed, at that point it hit him, his head felt like it was about to explode and as he looked in the mirror he saw his bloodshot eyes. "I can't fly like this, I need to go to the briefing anyway though". Blaze grabbed his green Osea air force t-shirt and staggered out into the corridor and down towards the briefing room, he noticed that his blood from the night had been replaced by a "Wet Floor" sign.

"Captain, can I have a word?" Nagase was in the crew room with the rest of the pilots, the start of the briefing had been delayed by five minutes as Captain Bartlett had been introducing a journalist from Oured, Albert Genette, he had spent five minutes trying to learn everyone's name and had even took a few pictures, although Nagase had managed to duck out of them.

"Not now Nagase I need to get this briefing started"

"It's kinda to do with the briefing, it's about Blaze" Nagase whispered in Bartlett's ear to avoid any of her fellow pilots over hearing her.

"Ok come over here" Bartlett led Nagase to a corner of the briefing room, opposite the door and stood by a large map of Osea.

"What is it?"

"Well he was up in the night and had a really bad nose bleed so I don't think you should let him fly"

"A nose bleed? You must be joking Nagase, one nose bleed doesn't mean you can't fly"

"It wasn't just that, he was as white as a ghost and he was complaining about a cold sweat he had been suffering from all night. He looked dreadful."

"Mmm, I would say it was nerves but maybe not" Bartlett mumbled to himself. "Ok Nagase I'll see what he's like when he gets here, thanks for letting me know" Nagase let off a little smile, thinking that she had done her best. As she looked towards the door it was pushed open and Blaze staggered in. He looked just as bad as the night before and the gleaming sunlight which was shining through the windows caught his face revealing dark low bags under his eyes. There was a bright flash as Genette took a photo for his scrapbook. "Hey no pictures man, Captain, I don't think I can fly today, I had a"

"I know Blaze" Bartlett butted in, "Nagase just told me about your night; you're excused from flying today. Report to the medical room, it's left out the door, follow the signs. By the way this is Albert Genette, a journalist from Oured who has been assigned to our squadron, you had best get used to them pictures". Blaze looked over to Genette who was now busy pestering another squadron member, before mustering up a salute to Bartlett.

"Yes sir"

"It looks like you've already got some friends on base" Bartlett said looking towards Nagase who had now joined the rest of the pilots.

"Yeah" Blaze smiled and left.

The medical room stretched before Blaze, it wasn't very big and he doubted if there was a major influx of casualties that this room alone could handle it. There were 6 beds on either side, each fully prepared for the most serious injuries. "Hello" Blaze called out, all he got was his ghostly echo. "Hello" he called again. Finally a tall male doctor with greying hair and glasses came through the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I've been sent by Captain Bartlett to see you, I've got a headache, temperature, nose bleeds and a cold sweat"

"Huh, you really have got it all. Take a seat I'll be back in a minute"

When the doctor came back he examined Blaze before coming to a diagnosis. "It's nothing to worry about, just a bit of cold, where you at Heirelark before?"

"Yeah, I've replaced Gombrich why?"

"You've got a bit of what we call Heirelark syndrome, strange I know. Some pilots, such as you, struggle to adapt to the climatic change after spending two years in the arctic conditions of the north and get flu like symptoms when they come here."

"How long will it take to go?"

"It should be gone by tomorrow and you should be fit to fly, follow me to the pharmacy and I'll give you the painkillers that should speed it up".

Blaze followed the doctor through a double door and to his surprise found Chopper lying on a bed, nursing a bandaged ankle. "What are you doing here Chopper?"

"That's no way to talk to a wounded soldier!"

"You've only sprained your ankle" called the doctor who was now measuring out Blaze's medicine.

"I know but it kills"

"How did you do that?" inquired Blaze

"Well, I got out of bed just before six and in my eagerness to get to the briefing room, I ran down the corridor and slipped over on the wet floor, spraining my ankle. Turns out there was loads of blood on the floor and Nagase had woke up half 'n' hour early to get someone to clean it up. What are you doing here then, shouldn't you be chasing some instructors or something?"

"Yeah, but I've got Heirelark syndrome or something so I didn't sleep and I had a nose bleed which is what you were describing"

"Heirelark syndrome eh? What will they think of next? Why didn't you clean up the blood?"

"I was gonna but Nagase told me that the Captain or someone would sort it out, it turns out she told someone"

"How did Nagase know about the nose bleed? She was in bed"

"Yeah but she heard me in the bathroom and helped me, it turns out if I had kept holding my head back I could have choked myself, so I already owe her one"

"Ah I understand now. I'm sure you'll be able to pay her back someday"

"Hopefully, how long are you out of action for?"

"Not long it's only minor, I should be ok tomorrow. I was only exaggerating the pain so that the doc might send a nice nurse over to help me, but I don't think that's going to happen!"

"Why am I not surprised Chopper?! Do you know what the exercise their doing today is?"

"Yeah it's just some practise patrol, everyone but you and me have gone up, even that journalist has gone."

"Yeah what's with that guy? He took a photo of me stood in the door looking like the grim reaper."

"I think he's alright, you've just got off on the wrong foot that's all. I said to him he can have exclusive access to my quarters to interview me and the rest of us"

"I suppose he will keep us entertained when there isn't much to do"

"Exactly. Hey doc, what's up?"

"You're meant to be getting rest, Davenport, not chatting to anything that moves"

"It in his nature doctor, I think it's some kind of disorder" said Blaze, trying to contain his laughter.

"We'll see about that Blaze. Here is your medicine, now go to the crew room and get some rest and if you need anything else, you know where to find me"

Blaze examined the two red and yellow pills the doctor gave him. "Thanks doctor, see you later Chopper, I'm sure you will have fun!"

"Yeah I'll see you later"

Blaze arrived at the deserted crew room and got himself a glass of water. The crew room itself wasn't anything special, a large black leather sofa stretched underneath the main window where the burning sun shone through half broken blinds. To the right of the sofa was a coffee making facility which was pretty basic at best and to the left was another black leather sofa. There was also a selection of random seats which had been brought in as well as an unused dart board on the floor. Blaze walked across a quickly gulped down the two pills and then made his way towards the sofa where Nagase always sat. As he sat down he noticed Nagase's red book and started to flick through it, marvelling at all the illustrations, then the torn, water stained pages appeared and Blaze decided to see if he could remember any of the lines. But before Blaze could even think about any of the words, he had fallen fast asleep.

"Blaze, man get up" Chopper was pushing and pulling Blaze as he tried to get him up, eventually Blaze rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. "What was that for!" snapped Blaze as he rubbed his head.

"There's been a fight loads of guys got shot down c'mon we need to go help Pops"

"What! Who would attack us?"

"Just c'mon" Chopper pulled Blaze up and yanked him out the door. The two of them quickly dashed to the hangar, knocking over the doctor that had treated them in the process.

"Hey what happened to your ankle" the doctor called as he got to his feet.

"It wasn't that bad after all" Chopper panted as he turned to catch up with Blaze. Chopper eventually caught up with Blaze as he ran into the hangar where Pops was revving his 4x4 pick up truck. "I was wondering if you guys were going to turn up, hop in" Blaze and Chopper clambered into the back and grabbed onto the sides, in the back were two medics.

"What are we doing?" asked Blaze

"Baker is badly damaged and may crash, were going out there to be first on hand if he crashes" replied one of the medics.

"You're a fast runner Blaze" said Chopper who was struggling to get his breath back.

"Yeah, I ran 100 meters in 10 seconds once"

The 4x4 reached the end of the taxiway which stopped at one end of the runway, Blaze and Chopper quickly jumped out.

"Where are they?" asked Blaze as he surveyed the sky.

"There!" pointed Chopper, "Their an awful long way away"

"You've got your binoculars the wrong way round idiot!"

"Oh yeah"

"Let me look" Blaze grabbed the binoculars and quickly found the planes in his sights. He zoomed in on the first one and saw Bartlett's distinctive insignia, "Bartlett's in one piece" Blaze announced, he then zoomed in on the F-5 that was trailing him, the number read 007, "Nagase" Blaze thought to himself, picturing her getting into the plane in his mind, "Nagase is ok too and Baker is trailing a lot of smoke, he's gonna struggle to get that down" said Blaze turning to Chopper and Pops, who was now stood by his side. "That's only three planes though, we're the rest" asked Chopper turning to Pops.

"The rest were shot down, but we can think about that later, right now we have to make sure Baker is ok if he crashes"

"Dead..." Chopper stood there frozen as faces of the dead flashed in his mind

"C'mon Chopper we need to help out" said Blaze as he put his arm round Chopper's shoulder and took him towards the truck.

"Nagase, Bartlett you two land I don't want you guys not been able to land" Baker ordered over the radio as the three planes approached Sand Island.

"Are you sure?" replied Nagase sounding very worried

"Nagase, hold the waterworks and follow me down, Baker is right" Bartlett interjected. The F-4 and the F-5 pulled away from Baker and lined up to land, "When we land get off the runway as soon as possible"

"Yes sir" replied Nagase as she came through 1000 feet.

"Here they come" said Chopper as the two planes soared over them towards the runway. Blaze and Chopper were stood on the back of the pick up and looked on as Bartlett and Nagase brought their planes down. "Perfect" Blaze though to himself as he watched Nagase land, he looked down to see his fists clenched on the roof of the pickup truck and realised how much he was sweating during the landings.

Blaze and Chopper looked back towards Baker who's F-5 was now losing altitude fast, "He aint gonna make the runway" murmured Chopper.

"C'mon, pull up" Pops said to himself as he looked on from the driving seat of the pickup, clenching the steering wheel.

Baker pulled desperately on the stick, but it was no good, his engines had died and his electrics were cutting out, he made a desperate lunge for the eject button but all he got was a spark of electricity. All of a sudden the stall warning came on and the F-5 plummeted to the ground. A huge fireball engulfed the surrounding area as Baker was incinerated by the crash.

"SHIT!" shouted Chopper as he and Blaze ducked to avoid flying debris. When the fireball subsided, Pops accelerated to the crash site, which was less than 400 yards from the runway, but it was no use, Baker could have never survived the crash. All Chopper and Blaze found as they sifted through the smouldering wreck were Baker's dog-tags, which had miraculously survived the crash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Blaze and Chopper returned to the crew room they found Genette looking through and signing towers of paperwork. "What's this, planning on becoming a secretary?" inquired Chopper as he looked over the stacks of paper.

"Perrault and Hamilton are making me sign these secrecy documents so our little undeclared war doesn't become front page news" replied Genette, not looking up from the papers.

"Ah. I take it that your first flight wasn't as uneventful as you thought it might be then?" said Chopper

"It was like a full blown war up there, only the pilot in the number 7... Nagase I think her name is, fought back, everybody else was a sitting duck, well apart from Bartlett of course."

"That goes without saying" mumbled Blaze.

"Nagase eh? She has never struck me as the fight back type" said Chopper.

"Well she gave them a run for their money that's for sure. Bartlett said to her if she keeps flying like that you'll die real soon. I think that was his way of covering up his admiration." said Genette who was now ordering the fully signed documents.

"Speaking of Bartlett, where is he? I haven't seen him at all" Blaze asked

"I bet he's got one of the radar guys in a headlock right now" said Chopper getting excited.

"Davenport! Eight people died today and you're thinking about Captain Bartlett having a fight. Get a grip!" Perrault had waddled in right behind Chopper as he was speaking and shouted right in his face.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" said Chopper, quickly mustering a salute in the process.

"You will be. Take Genette's papers to the main office. Blaze you go as well and make sure Davenport here doesn't get lost, I need to talk to Genette." Blaze and Chopper quickly scurried across the crew room and grabbed the papers before making a dash for the door.

"Man, what's gotten him?" said Chopper looking over the huge pile of papers in his hands as he and Blaze made their way to the office through Sand Island's maze like corridors.

"Who? Perrault?" replied Blaze

"Yeah, who else?"

"It's obviously the battle; he looked a bit shaken by it all"

"Yeah, he probably had to put down one of his donuts"

"I think once we've talked to Bartlett and Nagase we should keep a low profile. This place could be crawling with top brass before we know it."

"I guess your right Blaze."

"Eight people died in that fight today, so people are going to be pretty shaken up. So we should try and support them rather than making daft comments. We could have been up there today."

"Yeah, I need to pipe down for a bit" admitted Chopper.

Blaze and Chopper eventually reached the main office, having taken several accidental diversions which included ending up back where they started. They dumped the papers on the main desk and left to go back the way they came. As they went down the corridor, Captain Bartlett came storming up in front of them.

"Briefing room in five minutes – don't be late" he barked as he stormed past. Chopper waited until Bartlett was out of earshot before passing comment, "looks like were gonna find out what happened today sooner than we thought Blaze"

"Sure looks that way, we better get going before we're late", Blaze and Chopper quickly walked to the briefing room.

When Blaze and Chopper got to the briefing room they found several replacement pilots and mechanics taking up the back row and Nagase sat on her own staring straight ahead, ashen faced. Blaze decided it would be best to leave Nagase and sat a few rows across, he recognised the pilot who had told him where the crew room was, Grimm, sat amongst the mechanics.

Chopper finally sat down when he heard thudding footsteps coming up the corridor but still continued his conversation as Bartlett and Genette came through the door. Genette made his way to the back of the briefing room whilst Bartlett seated himself in the wheelie desk chair at the front. The room descended into silence as Bartlett stared at the ceiling, Genette seemed to be jotting every pilots name down as he waited. Finally, he spoke.

"Right, I know your not gonna like this but we're short on numbers. Nagase!"

"Yes sir" her voice was like a ghost.

"Your flying number two on my wing, I gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you might get yourself into" Nagase bowed her head slightly and Bartlett turned to Chopper.

"Motormouth!"

"Ah come on man, you gotta give me a better nickname than that!" Chopper whinged.

"Quit complaining. Your flying number three, your not flying lead and I don't think anyone wants to rely on you covering their tail. Just shoot 'em down if we need to"

"Yes sir", Chopper seemed surprisingly happy despite Bartlett's damning assessment of his protection skills.

"Good answer. Blaze, your flying number four. Just cover everyone else's ass!"

"Roger that" Blaze responded confidently, "Finally a chance to fly in a proper squadron" Blaze thought to himself.

"Blaze, Chopper, Nagase we're on alert from tomorrow so make sure you are up at six"

"Yes sir" Blaze answered on behalf of the others.

"The rest of you are going to have to work overtime to keep our birds in one piece, I know Pops will make sure of that. Grimm you've got an assessment in two weeks so we can take the squadron up to five. I know that's a lot sooner then you were planning for but that's the situation we're in."

"Its okay sir" Grimm replied, looking nervous.

"Does everyone know what their doing then?" Bartlett was greeted with a wall of silence and having looked at Nagase's shaken face he accepted that he was going to have to have a quick chat about today. "Look guys" Bartlett started, "What happened today is what happened every day 15 years ago, we're here to make sure that doesn't happen. Nagase, those deaths weren't your fault, eight people died because the command room misplaced some zeroes, not you. Your flying was a bit crazy but you came back in one piece and that was the best you could do" Nagase nodded before returning to her silent stare. "Blaze, Chopper you two are our only other pilots so you better not get any more illnesses or injuries. We don't know who attacked us or why, it may have been a mistake but we will be much better prepared if anything else happens. This is the military and when people get killed we carry on in their honour, and that's exactly what we're gonna do".

At that everyone in the room stood up and saluted Bartlett and went to the door, Nagase quickly left without a word. "Blaze, Chopper a word" Blaze and Chopper turned back to see Bartlett stood by the desk he had be leaning on. "Yes captain" Blaze replied

"Now that we're a squadron, we need to keep each others morale up. Nagase is obviously shaken by what happened today so I need you two to keep her spirits up as well as your own. She'll move on, but that may take a bit of time."

"Don't worry captain, we will keep her sprits up" Blaze said

"Yeah, no problem" added Chopper

"Good, I'm counting on you, Chopper; you can put your motormouth to good use" Bartlett let out a wry smile as he said that before leaving the briefing room.

"He couldn't resist, could he" said Chopper turning to Blaze. "I'm off to have a shower Blaze, catch ya later, all this running around has made me sweaty"

"Ok, see you later" Blaze said. Chopper left to go and have a shower whilst Blaze made his way to the crew room.

When Blaze reached the crew room he found that it was eerily quiet, the sound of eight laughing pilots had been replaced by solemn silence. Their card games were still spread across the tables and the creases in the sofas were they had been sat remained. Only Nagase and Grimm were in the crew room, Blaze was surprised that Genette wasn't there interrogating them. Blaze went over to the coffee machine and made himself a coffee, he felt a tap on his shoulder - it was Grimm. ""Hi Grimm", Blaze said turning away from the coffee machine holding his Osean air force mug. "Blaze, I was just wondering have you seen a pack of bolts anywhere? I left them here yesterday but now I can't find them anywhere" Blaze had a quick glance around the room before responding, "Nope"

"Man Pops is gonna kill me, I keep losing stuff"

"I doubt that he will kill you Grimm, he's not that kinda guy... he's not like Perrault anyway that's for sure."

"I guess so, but still, I need to find them"

"Have you asked Chopper? It might be one of his hilarious pranks"

"No" Both men briefly stared into space before Blaze spoke again.

"So... How's your flight training going? I heard Bartlett in the briefing saying he wanted you to be in the squadron as soon as possible"

"It's going ok I think, Bartlett does want me in the squadron but I'm not even out of replacement fighter pilot training yet"

"Well, after today we need as many pilots as we can get"

"Yeah, I guess so. I going to go and find Chopper like you said"

"He was going to have a shower, but he should be out by now" said Blaze looking at his watch. Grimm quickly left the crew room in search of Chopper. Blaze looked over towards Nagase who was flicking through her book, but Blaze could sense that wasn't what she was thinking about.

"Hi, are you ok?" Blaze asked Nagase, sitting on the sofa to the right of hers.

"What? ....Oh yeah I'm fine" replied Nagase giving Blaze a brief smile.

"Are you sure? You don't seem right", Nagase carried on staring at her book before responding, "You don't know what it's like to hear the screams of your fellow pilots as they are killed" she whispered, "The sound of death... is like nothing on earth". Those words sent a shiver up Blaze's spine as the ghostly laughter of his fallen comrade's filled his head.

"I could have done more..." Nagase murmured to herself

"It wasn't your fault Kei... you weren't even armed"

"I know but I could have held them off while the others escaped or even spotted the enemy on my radar, how could I have been so stupid"

"You weren't stupid. If you were stupid you would have tried to hold them off and then you would have been killed. It wasn't your job to check the radar, that was the command rooms job, they knew you lot were all nuggets. Don't beat yourself up too much about it. You survived. That's the best you could have done."

"Yeah I guess your right" said Nagase turning towards Blaze, "At least were not all dead"

"My uncle gave me the best piece of advice ever once. I think he said 'The one rule in war is to survive'."

"That sounds like a quiet a good rule to me"

"Yeah and you passed with flying colours, anyway from tomorrow you will have me and Chopper flying with you"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that was a good thing, you and Chopper" Nagase laughed, "Chopper will probably bail out on to a desert island and you will shoot Bartlett down or something daft"

"At least if I shot him down, he would have Chopper for company" laughed Blaze

"Yeah, then there would be a small scale war on that island!" Nagase and Blaze just sat there smiling for a few moments, thinking about how Chopper and Bartlett would react to been stuck on a desert island together. "I going to go and get some sleep" said Nagase rising from the sofa, carrying her red book and heading for the door.

"Ok, sleep well" replied Blaze

Nagase turned back, "Thanks for cheering me up Blaze, I feel a lot better now"

"That's what been in a squadron is all about". Nagase smiled and left down the corridor towards the sleeping quarters. When the sound of her footsteps went, Blaze gazed out though the window at the sunset and thought about the pilots that had been lost that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

5:30 AM

"At least I've woken up ok today" Blaze thought as he looked across to the gleaming red digital numbers on his alarm clock that cut through the darkness of his room like a series of lasers. Blaze heaved himself out of bed and grabbed his white Osea Air force towel that he used for showers; he was wearing long, plain black shorts and a white vest. The corridor outside was very cold compared to his room, the Sand Island air conditioning had been turned on earlier that day after Chopper had complained to Hamilton, as Blaze walked down the corridor he saw Chopper coming the other way.

"Hey, are you off to have a shower?" called Chopper

"Yeah. Why?" replied Blaze, noticing Chopper was carrying a towel

"Oh...just wondering" Chopper immediately quickened his pace as did Blaze and before they knew it, they were both sprinting for the bathroom door. Chopper just reached the door before Blaze and casually slipped in.

"Better luck next time Blaze" smirked Chopper as he shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up will ya" snapped Blaze.

While Blaze waited he was subjected to Chopper's singing in the shower voice which wasn't much worse than his normal singing voice, he winced as Chopper sang the choruses of his favourite songs.

"Hi Blaze" Blaze hadn't noticed Nagase walking towards him.

"Oh hi Nagase, I didn't see you coming"

"How come your stood out here" asked Nagase as she looked at Blaze who was now propping himself up against the wall.

"I'm waiting for a shower, Chopper beat me too it"

"I wondered what that racket was, it wasn't you I take it?!" Nagase laughed

"I couldn't sing that badly if I tried" exclaimed Blaze, "You can have a shower before me if you want"

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already had a shower"

"What time did you get up at?"

"Erm, probably before five, I like to watch the sunrise sometimes while I try and remember the pages from my book". At that point the sound of the shower stopped as Chopper finished.

"Finally. At least you avoided this farce" said Blaze looking towards the door.

"Yeah, anyway I'm off to go and get some breakfast, see you in a bit"

"Cya" Nagase wandered down the corridor towards the canteen and Chopper finally came out of the bathroom. "Take your time Chopper"

"I wasn't that long"

"Yeah you were only 15 minutes and we've got a briefing in 10"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, at least it's nice and cool out here now"

"I've been freezing my balls off!" said Blaze as he went towards the bathroom door, "See you in a bit". Blaze shut the door and quickly had a shower; five minutes later he went back to his room and got changed into his grey camouflage trousers and white top. Blaze picked up his silver metal watch and put it on his right wrist, he glanced down at the time and to his surprise saw that he had only two minutes before the briefing started, "I was in the shower longer then I thought" Blaze murmured to himself. He quickly dashed down the corridor and into the canteen and grabbed an unsuspecting mechanics slice of toast as it popped out the toaster and went to the briefing room. Blaze pushed open the door to find Chopper and Nagase sat waiting for the briefing to start, "That's a healthy looking breakfast you got there Blaze" said Nagase as Blaze sat down in the seat beside her, "I would have had scrambled eggs if Chopper hadn't decided to spend twenty minutes singing to himself" replied Blaze who was quickly eating his solitary slice of toast. "At least you can get something after the briefing"

"Yeah I suppose, it's not like anything ever happens here anyway" said Blaze gazing out of the window. The three pilots then heard raised voices and quick footsteps as Bartlett and Perrault came crashing through the door.

"Listen up nuggets we've got something to do" started Bartlett

"Excuse me Captain Bartlett, I will take the briefing" Perrault interrupted. Blaze and Nagase exchanged glances and Blaze rolled his eyes which made Nagase laugh.

"Nagase!" barked Perrault

"Yes sir" said Nagase sitting bolt up right.

"Stop laughing, if you want to do that join the circus!" Nagase looked down silently at the floor. "Good, I'm glad to see I got you attention" continued Perrault who was now eyeballing the rest of the squadron.

"Can we get this briefing started?" asked Bartlett who was getting irritated by Perrault's attacks on his squadron members.

"Yes, lets get this briefing started" Perrault paused before continuing, "An aircraft of unknown origin has entered Osean airspace and despite our continued warnings, was shot upon by our SAM defence system. The unidentified plane, we believe it is an SR 71 spy plane is now flying west over Cape Landers, your job Wardog, is bring the damaged plane to the ground in one piece. You must not fire at the aircraft. Our AWACS, Thunderhead, will watch over you during this mission and provide you with up to date mission information. Understood?"

"Yes sir" replied the pilots.

"Good, Nagase, what are you not to do?"

"Fire at the unidentified aircraft sir" Nagase responded confidently

"At least you weren't laughing this time. Dismissed." The pilots quickly left the briefing room and went to the hangers.

"Man, what a jerk" said Chopper, once they were out of earshot.

"You can say that again" replied Nagase looking back towards the control tower as they crossed the tarmac towards their planes.

"Hey am sorry about getting you in trouble back there Nagase" said Blaze looking up from his gleaming reflection on his helmet.

"Its part of the job I guess. I was about to do the same thing anyway" smiled Nagase. The three pilots continued walking towards their F-5's. Blaze noticed that Bartlett was flying his tired looking F-4 again, "Man, he really needs a new plane" Blaze thought to himself as they arrived at the planes where Bartlett was waiting for them. "Listen up nuggets, now you've heard Perrault's briefing, this is mine. Don't do any fancy crap and follow your orders. Do as I say not as I do. Got it?"

"Yes captain" said the pilots looking rather bemused.

"Good, stop arsing around and get in your planes". Nagase quickly jumped in her plane which they were stood next to whilst Blaze and Chopper quickly made their way to their planes. "Hey Blaze" called Chopper as he was about to climb in.

"What?" asked Blaze leaning out from the side of the cockpit.

"You had best keep my arse covered"

"I will do as long as you don't bail out!" laughed Blaze who then quickly sat down and pulled his canopy down before Chopper could get in a response. Blaze pulled his picture of his parents out of his pocket and stuck it on the dashboard and spent a few seconds looking at it before starting his pre flight checks.

After what seemed like hardly anytime at all, Blaze was pulling on to the runway for take off after the other three pilots had successfully completed theirs. "Tower, this is Blaze, requesting clearance to take off"

"Roger Blaze, you have permission to take off".

"Roger" Blaze pushed forward his thrusters and his plane powered down the runway and quickly took off, the on looking Pops noticed how much less of the runway Blaze used to take off then Chopper and Nagase.

"Blaze, altitude restrictions cancelled return to your mission good luck"

"Roger" Blaze caught up with the rest of his squadron and took up his position at the rear of the diamond and they powered towards Cape Landers.

Blaze looked down on the green fields and houses that resembled doll houses as they flashed by his cockpit, the world looked so small. He heard a slight muttering on the radio before it came over loud and clear.

"Wardog 4 hello! Can you hear me kid? You better be marking our tails son"

"Yes sir, your tail is dead ahead"

"At least your confident, don't get separated from me" Nagase looked back from her plane to see Blaze shaking his head like he had woken up from some kind of dream. Chopper suddenly started one of his aimless conversations, "I'm glad you drew the short straw instead of me"

"Shut up Motormouth. It was Kid's competence that got him at number four"

"You gotta give me a better nickname then that!" Chopper whinged

"Ok then what do you want to be called?" Bartlett sighed

"I respectfully ask to be called Chopper sir; I may not be able to respond to any other moniker!"

"It does suit you.... but not as well as Motormouth, I can think of far worse names to call you"

"Like what?" Chopper sniggered

"I'll tell you later, right now we've got company" Blaze looked down to see a black streak in the distance. "That's definitely an SR-71" Blaze thought to himself.

"You are not to fire until I give the command ok?" Bartlett asked his squadron.

"Yes captain" the pilots responded in turn.

"Good, follow me" Bartlett let his afterburner and tore off after the SR 71, Nagase, Chopper and Blaze quickly followed. The pilots kept in formation although Chopper was struggling to keep up with the rest and Blaze kept slowing down to let him draw level with Nagase again. As the pilots came behind the spy plane they noticed the black smoke coming from the left wing, "That plane is on its last legs" thought Blaze.

"Right, Motormouth, where are ya?"

"You gotta change my name!"

"Would you rather I called you Alvin?" Bartlett asked

"Err, Motormouth is alright actually..." Chopper murmured, Blaze and Nagase laughed although they avoided using the radio when they did.

"Right now we've got that sorted, I've noticed you've got a talent for comic dialogue, would you mind sending a surrender request Motormouth?"

"No age before beauty"

"I'm real shy around strangers you know..." Bartlett added

"Geez, testing, testing Attention unidentified aircraft. Set your course for our beacon immediately"

"Good" Bartlett admired.

"We will direct you to the nearest airfield. If you understand please lower your landing gear" There was a surreal silence over the radio as the four pilots watched to see if the plane would lower it's landing gear before Thunderhead suddenly interrupted.

"Warning we have four high speed bogeys inbound, heading 280, height 6000. Hold fire until further orders!"

"Crossing the pond to cover his spy plane, now there's a pilot worth his wings. Inbound heading 280 heads up!" Bartlett quickly glanced around at his squadron, checking they were in position "You are not to fire until I give the order, understood"

"Yes captain" replied the pilots.

"Good" replied Bartlett, focusing his sights on the four planes that were approaching. Meanwhile Nagase was getting flashbacks of her previous engagement as the screams of dying pilots echoed around her head, "I've got to keep focused" she thought to herself, shaking out of dream.

The four planes tentatively approached the high speed bogeys; Blaze clenched his stick sensing something was wrong. As he looked to the planes, white trails and yellow muzzles flashes erupted from the planes. "Heads up their firing on us" shouted Chopper, stating the obvious as usual.

"You don't say" shouted Blaze as swerved to avoid a missile.

"Weapons safe Wardog. Hold fire until further orders" said Thunderhead calmly over the radio.

"C'mon there not bloody blanks!" screamed Chopper

"Quit yapping and fire back" interrupted Bartlett in typical fashion, as he destroyed a fighter in one swift movement.

"Captain Bartlett you are violating direct orders"

"Shove it, I'm not going to see any more of my pilots die" he shouted diving down onto a fighter below.

"Edge engaging" Blaze looked to his left to see Nagase's plane dive down following Bartlett.

"We're gonna shoot them all down kid" Bartlett reassured over the radio. Blaze and Chopper came behind one fighter in unison and Chopper asked over the radio, "Do you mind if I take this kill?"

"No" replied Blaze as he fired a missile straight into the plane, turning it into a flaming fireball.

"Ay! That was mine!" Chopper shouted going after another plane

"Shoot it then" Blaze responded as he turned a fighter into Swiss cheese with his machine guns.

"Wardog weapons safe" persisted Thunderhead

"Edge engaging bandit" Nagase flick her missile launch switch and destroyed the last of the four planes.

"Impressive" said Bartlett looking to see his three nuggets rejoining the formation unscathed. Chopper let out a relived sounding whistle as him and Blaze rejoined Bartlett and Nagase.

"Four more bogeys inbound, hold your fire" Before the pilots could react they were under attack again.

"Remember aim straight and don't let them get away" commanded Bartlett

Blaze looked across to see two planes eyeing up Chopper. "Chopper two on your six, I'll get them off you"

"What?!Oh... shit!" Chopper dove left then right as Blaze let his afterburners to come to the rescue.

"Chopper break left on three. One, two, three" Chopper broke to the left, Nagase looked to her right to see Blaze annihilate the two unsuspecting planes, one with his missiles and the other with a spray of machine gun fire which tore of its wing. "Well done Blaze" she praised over the radio as she pulled away from her second kill.

"Cheers"

"Blaze your six" Nagase screamed. Blaze's missile alert began screaming in his ears and he pulled his plane straight up.

"Kid down go DOWN" Bartlett ordered. Blaze ignored Bartlett's command and Bartlett looked on in despair as the missile closed in on Blaze's tail. Then Blaze suddenly flipped his plane and pointed it straight down and soared straight past the missile which then flew straight up and into the fuselage of an unsuspecting enemy fighter which Blaze had been aiming for. Bartlett was speechless as Blaze gave chase to the pilot that had fired the missile, but he didn't last long, Blaze pounced on him like a tiger and sent the plane crashing into the sea. "Yeah, go Kid!" was all Chopper could say. The four pilots looked around at the empty sky, they had done it, Nagase felt a huge sense of pride as she looked to see the rest of the squadron still intact.

"Nicely done nuggets, lets commemorate the fact that we've all got back alive. Kid you still watching us?"

"Like an eagle captain"

"Good, let's go home"

As the pilots approached Sand Island, Bartlett just couldn't get the image of Blaze pulling off that manoeuvre out of his head. He had replayed it and gone over it a hundred times in his mind and still couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Wardog you a cleared to land, welcome back" The four planes touched down in perfect formation and made their way back towards the main hangars were Pops and a few of his apprentices were waiting. As Blaze turned off his engines, Pops came over to the planes and gave them a quick looking over; he looked up at Blaze, smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Chopper, Nagase and Blaze all got out their planes and gave themselves a pat on the back, "You brought them all back in one piece, congratulations" said Pops gleefully.

"Well done guys, you did yourselves proud today, now go inside and relax for a bit, there's no point in winning if you don't enjoy yourself afterwards. I'll see you all later" Bartlett and the three pilots exchanged salutes and the three nuggets quickly walked back to the main building with gleaming smiles on their faces.

"I heard their going to reprimand you" said Pops looking over Bartlett's shoulder at the departing pilots.

"I don't know why they bother, my rank is never going to change" said Bartlett turning to Pops and walking with him into the hangar.

"How were they today?"

"Chopper was competent enough, he can't shut up though. Nagase bagged herself two bad guys but she still fly's like a nutcase. But I tell ya what, Kid is something else!"

"How is he?" said Pops looking interested

"He got himself four kills, two more then I did and he pulled off this manoeuvre I've never seen before"

"What did he do?"

"I can't explain it, here pass me that piece of chalk" Pops handed Bartlett the chalk and he quickly sketched a diagram of the manoeuvre onto a board normally used to show Aircraft engines.

"I tell you one pilot I know who can do that" Pops said, frowning at the diagram.

"Who?"

"Solo Wing Pixy, I saw him do it during the battle of the round table"

"If Kid is even half as good as him were doing well"

"Yeah although even Pixy didn't compare to the Demon Lord"

"That goes without saying" said Bartlett as images of the Demon Lords flying flashed through his mind.

"How do you think Blaze is adapting?"

"I think he's doing well, he's certainly gelled well with Chopper and Nagase"

"I heard you asking Nagase to keep an eye on him, what happened?"

"I can't tell you Pops, Blaze will tell you if he wants to, it's not my business"

"I understand" The two former aces stood in the hanger for a few moments before they heard scurried footsteps. It was Genette.

"Captain" Genette started looking out of breath, "I was just writing my first article and I realised I didn't know that your planes motif means" Bartlett rolled his eyes and looked to Pops, "You tell him"

"The captain used to have a lady friend in Yuktobania, and his heart was broken by her after the war. That's what the motif means" said Pops bluntly looking towards the insignia on Bartlett's F-4. Genette quickly scribbled down all the details before looking up, "Who do you think is covering up the battle?" he said out of the blue.

"Listen, all that's over the water is Mirska airbase, that's Yuktobanian territory"

"Haven't we been allies with the Yukes since the war 15 years ago?"

"Yeah, that's why we've all been sworn to secrecy until high command finds out what's going on... Anything else?" asked Bartlett getting irritated.

"No that's all" replied Genette, who got up from the bench he was sat on and went to the exit of the hanger.

"I don't mean to be rude, it's just this is all a bit y'know stressful at the moment. It looks like you picked a good time to be a journalist though" Bartlett called.

"Yeah" Genette smiled before leaving the hangar.

Back in the crew room the pilots had changed from their flight suits and were wearing more casual clothes, Chopper was already praising Blaze. "You were amazing today Blaze, those guy's didn't stand a chance" Chopper gleamed looking over towards Blaze who was eating the breakfast that he had missed in the morning.

"I wasn't that good" said Blaze, putting his empty plate down.

"You were, wasn't he Nagase"

Nagase looked up from her red book and looked across towards Blaze, "Yeah your not giving yourself enough credit, the way you dodged that missile was something else"

"It was the same move that I did to Sullivan"

"Yeah but its one thing to do it in training and something else to do it in a battle" replied Nagase sounding impressed.

"I guess you guys are right, but the fact we all survived is the most important thing"

"Amen to that" said Chopper handing Blaze a can of soda. The pilots spent the rest of the day relaxing and basking in their victory, after tea, Blaze was the first to turn in.

"I'm going to bed guys, all this flying has tired me out" said Blaze getting up from the leather sofa, "See you in the morning"

"We can battle for the bathroom again" said Chopper

"Oh god, don't remind me!"

"Good night Blaze" said Nagase who was lying on the sofa.

"Good night"

"Yeah sweet dreams cos tomorrow morning is gonna be hell" grinned Chopper.

When Blaze's footsteps were out of hearing Chopper started talking again, "What's with Blaze?" Chopper whispered to Nagase across the crew room.

"What do you mean? She replied looking puzzled

"He seems to have taken this whole battle thing very lightly, he doesn't seem very proud"

"I think it's just his nature. He was the same after he 'shot down' Sullivan, he is proud on the inside, you can see it in his eyes, he just doesn't show it as much as you that's all."

"I guess your right, his flying was amazing"

"You would have been mince meat if it wasn't for him!"

"At least I know he will look out for me now, he's not really one of those head down flyers. Although you kind of saved his ass so he's not perfect!"

"I thought he was going to die when he was flying straight up"

"I was nearly screaming" Chopper laughed

"I can imagine. Anyway I think I'm going to turn in too, see you tomorrow Chopper."

"Ok you flew well today by the way"

"Yeah, we all did. Good Night" Nagase left the crew room leaving Chopper to his music and cups of coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Blaze looked down on his fried egg, toast and bacon as he sat in the empty canteen, although he had managed to get up earlier and grab a bite to eat, he was starting to regret that decision as going into the canteen had made him realise how many people were killed when he couldn't fly. The array of empty seats and tables to either side of him had brought reality back to him with a bite. To try and take his mind off his dead comrades he got out of his chair and went to make another coffee, his third of the morning. When he returned however, the eerie silence of the dead remained. Paul Green, one of the trainees killed, had been one of Blaze's friends at Heirelark. Blaze had only found out about his death when he saw his name was amongst the dead on the plaque outside the briefing room which had been hung up to commemorate the dead. Since then, Blaze had been left with a numb feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blaze shook his head and brought himself back to reality although he was still struggling to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning" Blaze looked up to see Nagase walking in, strangely, not carrying her red book.

"Hiya" Blaze briefly smiled

"I see you've managed to get some breakfast today" said Nagase looking at Blaze's plate of food.

"Yeah, I got up ten minutes earlier and I was expecting to find Chopper waiting for me when I got out but I haven't seen him at all"

"I haven't seen him either now you mention it"

"It's not like Chopper to keep himself to himself" laughed Blaze

"At least it means I don't have to watch his food tricks again" said Nagase, buttering herself two slices of toast.

"Why? What's his great trick?" said Blaze looking bemused

"Well, while you were in the shower yesterday, we had breakfast, and one of Chopper's party tricks is to snort his baked beans. Unfortunately he isn't very good at it. Yesterday he nearly choked on his first attempt and his second attempt was even worse as it flew out of his nose and straight into Grimm's mouth! He was gurgling mouthwash for the next ten minutes" laughed Nagase.

"Perhaps I will learn how to that, then I could fire them at Perrault when we have briefings" joked Blaze, "Is Grimm that red haired guy?"

"Yeah, he came over to us at breakfast to ask for some flying advice as he has got his squadron assessment in a few weeks" replied Nagase, who came and sat down on the other side of the rectangular table, opposite Blaze.

"I bet he won't be doing that again anytime soon, not with Chopper around at least"

"Yeah Chopper's advice was to not bail out like he did, I told him to just relax. Anyway if he passes his test he will be in the squadron so I'm sure he will be able to get his own back"

"I'd pay to see that!" Blaze exclaimed. The two pilots then sat in silence for a few moments, Nagase looked across to Blaze to see that he was toying with his food rather than actually eating it.

"What's up?" she asked

"What? Nothing, it doesn't matter"

"It does, you can tell me" Nagase persisted

"It's just that I noticed that a guy called Paul Green was amongst the dead, when only you and Bartlett survived"

"Was he a friend of yours or something?"

"Yeah, I didn't even realise he had been assigned here till I read the list of the dead. We both went to flight school and Heirelark together; we even had our own band back in the day"

"I'm sorry" said Nagase quietly

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, I don't know why I didn't see him when I arrived"

"He had gone back to the mainland, he had left one of his certificates behind, he only got back just after the briefing"

"That sounds like Greeny, one of the least organised people you will ever meet" said Blaze almost reminiscing about him.

"Like Bartlett said, we have to fly in their honour" said Nagase, who started to eat her second slice of toast.

"Yeah, his death has made be even more eager to fly then before"

"That can't be good news for all the other enemy squadrons out there" Nagase smiled. The two pilots continued eating there breakfast and as they were about to leave, Chopper stumbled in.

"What happened to you?" asked Blaze, looking at the deep bags under Chopper's eyes.

"I didn't realise... what time it was. I was listening to music... then I looked at my watch and it said quarter to six" Chopper gasped.

"You've been listening to music all night!" Nagase laughed

"Yeah, I dunno how. Bloody hell!" Chopper said slapping his forehead.

"If only you could give as much attention to your 6 o clock as you do to your music" Blaze sighed.

"You were the one who nearly got shot down" Chopper exclaimed

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's going to get bollocked by Bartlett for having bags under my eyes the size of Yuktobania!" sniggered Blaze as he walked past Chopper, who was still stood in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" asked Chopper looking towards Blaze.

"The briefing room, where else?" Blaze replied looking at the clock behind Choppers head that said 6 o clock. Blaze and Nagase went to the briefing room and tried to stall for Chopper whilst he got changed, but unfortunately neither Bartlett nor Perrault would believe them, finally he arrived.

"Nice of you to turn up Davenport!" barked Perrault

"You look like you have had a bad night out Motormouth" Bartlett smirked

"Yeah, yeah can we start this briefing or what?"

"Yes Davenport we can, however I want to see you afterwards" Perrault said with a menacing look in his eye.

"Until five minutes ago this was going to be a simple sit on alert briefing, but now we have a situation" started Perrault as the digital map of the mission area burst into life, "A ship of unknown origin has been detected approaching the Sand Island coastline, it has launched numerous unmanned drones or UAV's, probably used for reconnaissance. Your job Wardog, is to shoot them down, you are not permitted to fire on the ship. Dismissed" Bartlett, Blaze and Nagase quickly stood up, saluted and left for their planes, Blaze gave Chopper a quick encouraging smile as he sat slumped in his chair waiting for Perrault's abuse.

"That guy really needs to keep his gob shut!" groaned Bartlett as he; Blaze and Nagase approached their planes.

"It's his nature" said Blaze

"Yeah well it's his nature that's gonna get him court marshalled or killed. That's why he got targeted yesterday – he's the only pilot the enemy can hear. God they probably think he's the flight lead, no wonder their so confident"

"Who do you think the enemy is?" asked Nagase looking intrigued.

"I have no idea" said Bartlett shrugging his shoulders, "I am gonna have to talk to Chopper after this mission before he gets himself into even more trouble"

"I don't know if that will change him, he was the same at Heirelark" said Blaze not sounding confident.

"I know, I read his file, I think central command have this notion about me that I can sort him out a bit. Anyway that's enough yapping about Motormouth. Blaze, Nagase!" The two pilots looked to Bartlett.

"Fly like you flew yesterday and you will be fine, but don't get complacent, now get in"

"Yes captain" replied the two pilots looking happy.

As Blaze clambered into his plane, he looked back to see Chopper jogging across that tarmac towards the planes, "Heads up, Motormouth is back" Blaze called to Nagase.

Nagase looked back and said, "I hope he doesn't fly as slow as he runs!" Blaze laughed and pulled his canopy down and went through his ritual of placing the photo of his parents on the dashboard before starting his engine.

"What happened then?" asked Blaze as the planes taxied for takeoff.

"I'll tell you when we get back" Chopper replied, "I tell you what man, his quadruple chin at close range is not a pretty site!"

"I can imagine" said Blaze as a picture of Perrault's chin appeared in his mind.

The four planes quickly took off and looped back over Sand Island in perfect formation; Blaze was flying the tail position again and looked down at the tranquil Sand Island as it passed by below. "That's one of the most beautiful airbases in the whole world" Chopper boasted.

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead, your targets are dead ahead shoot them down before they return to the ship, good hunting"

"Sure thing, you got that gang?" asked Bartlett casually

"Yes Captain" the pilots replied

"Good, let's go" Blaze lit his afterburner as Bartlett lit his and the four planes rapidly closed in on the UAV's, "Got and get them nuggets" Bartlett ordered as the UAV's came within site. Nagase and Chopper set off for the targets and Blaze soared over Bartlett's plane and dived straight towards one. "Shoot em all down kid" said Bartlett as Blaze quickly destroyed a UAV with his cannons.

"Man you gotta aim real tight" said Chopper as he struggled to destroy a UAV before finally hitting hit, Nagase meanwhile had already got two, "Impressive Edge" said Bartlett.

"Thank you captain" she replied, sounding pleased with herself.

"I suppose this is a good time for a game of kill-scores" proposed Chopper.

"If, you can keep up with Kid! He's taking them all down!" said Bartlett as he watched Blaze line up and quickly destroy three UAV's in quick succession - all with his cannon.

"Man, how do you aim so well?" asked Chopper as he caught up with Blaze.

"It's all about anticipation" he responded as he swooped down on another. "Edge you take the one on the left, Chopper you take the one on the right. I'll take these two" said Blaze

"Well done, you're saving ammo by doing that as well" admired Bartlett as he circled above.

"Thanks Captain" replied Blaze as he took down the last of the UAV's

"Well that was easy" said Chopper as if he was about to get into a hammock.

"Well done, those toys were pretty easy eh?!"

"Now do we take out the ship?" said Chopper sounding eager as he lined up the ship in his sights.

"NO!" cried Nagase

"Why not? It's a sitting duck" whined Chopper

"Motormouth! Were you not listening during the briefing – we are not to fire at the ship."

"Oops understood Captain. Sorry." Chopper said sounding embarrassed

"Erm guys" Blaze started, "I've got like 8 bogeys inbound on my radar heading 280 closing fast"

"What?" said Bartlett sounding surprised, "Thunderhead confirm"

"Roger that, same vector as before – 280"

"Jeez, how many planes have they got lined up at the border? We've only got four planes, we had better abort. This way" said Bartlett. The four planes lit their afterburners and followed Bartlett back towards Sand Island.

"Do you think you can keep up with me kid?"

"I have done so far" replied Blaze.

"We'll see" Bartlett replied sounding smug.

"Chopper you need to pick up the pace, your way behind" said Blaze as he screamed ahead of Chopper.

"I can't keep up, their running me down" exclaimed Chopper.

"Ah, I see you're taking the tail position today Rock and Roller, hold on I'll clear your six. Blaze, Nagase quit gawking and start shooting" The three planes turned around and headed straight towards the enemy.

"Dammit, why did I have to draw the short straw today?!" exclaimed Chopper as he cursed himself.

"Nagase I'll cover you six, you get some kills" said Blaze

"Roger, I'll keep an eye on yours" replied Nagase, she felt relieved that she had Blaze and not Chopper watching her tail.

"Don't forget to get some kills as well kid!" said Bartlett as he cleared Chopper's tail with two well placed missiles that gave the pilots of their planes no chance.

"That won't be a problem captain" replied Blaze as he took down a fighter flying straight towards with his machine guns, the plane didn't explode so he assumed he had killed the pilot as the plane plummeted into the sea.

"Chopper you stay with me, Kid and Nagase are having a field day with those fighters" Bartlett said as Nagase took down two fighters whilst Blaze barrel rolled behind a plane on Nagase's tail and obliterated it with his missiles.

"Yes captain" he replied. Bartlett took out another fighter, this time he let it come in behind him before pulling his airbrake so the enemy flew past him, giving him a free shot on the enemy planes tail – he didn't miss. Blaze and Nagase were pursuing two planes that had attempted to pounce on them,

"Nagase you take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right"

"But that means our missiles will cross paths and hit each other!"

"Just trust me, one the count of three, one, two, three" The two pilots fired the missiles at their targets, and as Blaze expected, the two enemy fighters swerved straight into each other as they attempted to lose the missiles, which had also flew into each other, creating a very expensive fireworks show.

"Nagase, how many you got" asked Bartlett

"None, we've finished up here"

"That was quick! Rejoin the main squadron, Chopper is taking the last one"

"Oh no" Blaze murmured, Nagase laughed although she was the only pilot who heard him.

All of a sudden Chopper's voice shrieked over the radio, "Yeah one down, we're the rest of them, let me have em!"

"Kid and Nagase shot them all down" said Bartlett looking towards his new star fighter pilots.

"Ah man, you had to ruin my fun didn't ya!"

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead, return to base, all targets destroyed"

"Roger that Thunderhead, let's go home Wardog" Bartlett led the planes back towards Sand Island.

"That was our best dogfight yet" said Chopper

"We've only had two!" said Blaze as he checked the outer ring of his radar for bogeys.

"Yeah, but we we're much more efficient that time around"

"I guess your right" replied Blaze, looking on from the tail position.

"Aren't I always?" Chopper boasted.

"You're as good as been right as Perrault is at going on a diet!" Nagase interrupted resoundingly.

"Good one Nagase" laughed Blaze as Chopper's radio waves turned into silence.

"Guys keep your heads on the swivel we're not home yet" interrupted Bartlett sounding serious. A few moments later disaster struck.

"Watch out Nagase there down below us too!" shouted Bartlett as a white streak shot out from the recon ship.

"Oh shit, please, not now..." Blaze thought to himself as Nagase desperately tried to shake off the missile, all he could hear was Nagase's cries as she tried to withstand the G's through her manoeuvres. The missile was barely 20 feet from Nagase's plane when out of nowhere Bartlett swooped past and took the missile off her, "C'mon Bartlett, shake it off" was all Blaze could think about as he sat in his cockpit, stunned by the manoeuvre he had just seen, but it was too late, the missile exploded on Bartlett's wing sending him in several violent rolls before he could stabilise the plane.

"Captain!" Nagase cried.

"Hey, save the waterworks, these things are expendable, I'm just gonna bail out here, radio Pops and tell him to get my replacement plane ready. It's getting the crew back alive that counts." At that point the canopy of Bartlett's plane jettisoned off and he ejected out and his white parachute gradually brought him back to earth.

"This is Thunderhead, I have radioed the search and rescue team and they are on the way, stand by Wardog – I have a message from central command." There was a few seconds of silence as the three planes circled Bartlett's crash site, then the bad news came.

"Warning Warning, Wardog squadron return to base immediately"

"But rescue copter isn't here yet" complained Nagase as she took the lead position of the three fighters.

"Never mind, leave that to the rescue team – the enemy has just declared war on us!" Thunderhead shrieked. Without even Chopper saying anything the three planes went to max thrust and rocketed home, Nagase took one last look back at the parachute that was now nestling in the water, not realising that she would not see Bartlett for a very long time.

As the three planes landed together, Blaze looked across to see that Pops had already brought out the replacement missiles onto the tarmac as well as all the refuelling equipment. Blaze had barely gotten out of his plane before a team of replacement pilots and junior mechanics were attending to his plane. "What the hell is going on here?!" exclaimed Chopper as he and Blaze walked over to Pops, "I was going to ask you the same question" he chuckled, "What happened to Bartlett?"

"He did this incredible manoeuvre, he swerved across the path of a missile and took it off Nagase's tail but then couldn't evade it and ended up bailing out in the sea." said Blaze

"Ah, don't worry about the captain now, he's one of the best fighter pilots there is not to mention one of the best soldiers. He will be ok. Now how is Nagase?" asked Pops trying to see if he could see her.

"She's probably beating herself up about it" said Chopper bluntly.

"I'll go and see her" said Blaze turning to go and find her, Chopper and Pops continued their conversation.

"Hey" said Blaze as he found Nagase; she was leaning against the hangar staring into space.

"It's all my fault" she whimpered

"No it's not, we shouldn't have flown back that way" said Blaze putting his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

Nagase shrugged him off and carried on staring, "He said if you fly like that you'll die real soon, I nearly did"

"Look Nagase, we all make mistakes, Bartlett's fine, he bailed out, I'm sure he's been in the same situation before."

"I know but he shouldn't have done it. The air force would have been better without me"

"Don't say that" said Blaze looking Nagase in the eye, "You flew out of your skin today, you got the most kills"

"I'm a wingman though and I lost my flight lead" Nagase murmured

"Just because your lead got shot down, doesn't mean you're a bad pilot. What did Bartlett say? We fight for our comrade's honour and that's what we have to do. He will be back, mark my words he will. Right now we've got a war to fight and your one of the best pilots out there."

"Thanks Blaze, I shouldn't beat myself up so much I suppose. Do really think I'm that good at flying?"

"Yeah, it comes naturally to you. You're a lot easier to cover then Chopper I'll tell you that now!" Blaze smiled.

"Thanks I'm been stupid, Bartlett will be ok until the rescue team arrives, you've cheered me up a lot again" Nagase smiled, "Let's go and see what Chopper is doing" Blaze and Nagase walked over to the planes to find Chopper waiting for them, looking very grumpy.

"Are we going to debrief?" asked Nagase

"No, St Hewlett is been attacked, we have to go there now, we'll get briefed in the air by Thunderblock" moaned Chopper

"Right, let's go" said Blaze moving towards his plane.

"Good luck" called Pops as the three pilots climbed into the planes. The pilots returned salutes and they taxied off towards the runway.

"Man what a crap day this has turned out to be" exclaimed Chopper as the three planes took off side by side. Genette and Pops looked on as reports of the first wave of attacks on the harbour crackled over the radio in the hangar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The smoke rising from St Hewlett bay gradually came into view as the three planes approached the green lush hills that surrounded the harbour. "Man, it looks pretty bad even from here" said Chopper

"It does, they've obviously been taken by surprise" said Blaze who was flying on the flying on the left side of the line of three. A sharp beeping noise came over the radio, "Wardog, this is Thunderhead, due to pressing circumstances I will be issuing an emergency in-flight briefing" To Blaze's surprise, his radar turned into a animated mini map of the mission area as Thunderhead ran down his briefing. "The port at St Hewlett is under heavy enemy fire; amongst the ships affected is the flagship carrier, the Kestrel. Your job Wardog is to provide of path for the Kestrel to escape, the Kestrel cannot be sunk as it is pivotal to our war effort! Understood?"

"Yes sir" the three pilots replied.

"Good, Edge you lead the formation" ordered Thunderhead

"Negative, you take the lead Blaze I'll fly on your wing" she said as her plane swooped to the left, allowing Blaze to take his place at the front of the formation.

"Second lieutenant Nagase follow your orders!" barked Thunderhead

"No, Blaze is leading; I'll protect his six o clock. And I'm not going to lose another flight lead" Nagase replied in a determined manner. All of a sudden a deep threatening voice roared over the radio, "Quit screwing around this is war, the enemy's all over and their gonna eat you alive!" then an F-14 flew barely 10 feet above Blaze's plane and rocketed off towards the harbour.

Chopper quickly ducked out of any responsibility, "Ah I'd better stick to the trail position thanks"

The pilot appeared on the radio again as his F-14 approached the bay, "This is Captain Snow, call sign Swordsman, engaging next enemy formation" then a panicked sounding radio operator on one of the ships crackled over the radio too. "This is the AA cruiser Excalibur, the ship blocking us up ahead move away we can't use our SPY radar". At that point Blaze decided to take command of the squadron for the first time.

"Nagase, Chopper listen up. It's chaos down there and we need to watch each others backs. Nagase you follow me and we will intercept all the anti ship planes, Chopper you provide top cover with that Swordsman guy ok?"

"Yes Blaze" Nagase replied

"Isn't it Captain?" asked Chopper

"No, Bartlett is still our Captain" replied Blaze

"Roger that"

"Right lets go" Blaze brought his F-5 down a few hundred feet and accelerated to the port, as they arrived a squadron of A-6E's armed with anti ship missiles flew over the majestic bridge that spanned the width of the bay. "Edge, their ours" said Blaze as he flew straight towards them, Nagase followed whilst Chopper climbed to provide top cover.

"Nagase you take the two on the left one with a missile one without, I'll take the other two".

"Roger that Blaze" Blaze locked on to the furthest to the right of the four planes and unleashed an unstoppable missile that flew straight into the planes fuselage, Nagase also managed to destroy her target with a missile, sending it crashing into the sea. The two remaining A-6's lacked any kind of manoeuvrability and struggled to get Blaze and Nagase off their tails, Blaze took down his target by shooting off both wings, whilst Nagase went for brute strength with her guns as the plane exploded in mid air.

"Well done, stay on your toes" said Blaze as he and Nagase turned their planes back around to face the harbour entrance.

"Thunderhead to Wardog we have 12 planes inbound, 8 anti ship and 4 anti air, their approaching from the-"

"I know I can see them" said Blaze as he quickly formed a plan in his head.

"Captain Snow, this is Blaze of the Sand Island squadron, can I request that my number 3, Chopper, fly with you and provide top cover whilst me and Edge shoot down these anti ship planes over?"

"No I want to protect my ship" replied the experienced pilot.

"Thunderhead to Swordsman, allow Blaze and Edge to cover the ship, Chopper needs some support"

"What?! You pig headed fool, I'll.... ok you better protect my ship" said Snow regaining his composure.

"Don't worry we will. Chopper your taking orders from Swordsman now, tell us if you need support"

"Alrite man" said Chopper as he flew alongside Snow; the planes were ready for the biggest battle of the war so far. Before they knew it, the Yuktobonains arrived, "Shit man there everywhere" Blaze heard Chopper say.

"Just keep cool" said Blaze has he took down a plane with a missile.

"Yeah, easy for you to say" Chopper replied in a strained voice. Blaze took down another plane whilst intently checking his own and Nagase's tail every few seconds.

"Edge fox two, target destroyed"

"Good kill" remarked Blaze as he twisted between two fighter escorts before destroying an A-6 that was about to launch a torpedo at the mighty Kestrel that was now storming its way through the bay towards the sea. As the battle ensued the shrieks of chaos below came through the radio waves, Nagase tried to avoid listening but couldn't help but think about all the people that must have been killed already, as she was about to slip into deep thought she saw a fighter following Blaze.

"Blaze, there's a bandit on your tail, I'm on it" Nagase said confidently.

"Roger that" Blaze looked back to see a MIG-21closing fast, he took down another A-6 before taking evasive manoeuvres, "When I say so, pull up" ordered Nagase, "Now!" Blaze pulled up and the MIG flew straight into Nagase's machine guns which shredded the plane into pieces.

"Thanks Nagase"

"No problem" Nagase replied as she pulled away and effortlessly destroyed another bomber. Only two A-6's remained and they were franticly trying to negotiate their way back through the battle and over the bridge, "Oh no you don't" Blaze thought to himself as he lit his afterburners and gave chase. The two A-6's thought they had escaped as they passed over bridge towards the open sea, however Blaze had flown along the road between the gaps in the bridges supports and had all of a sudden appeared right behind them, Nagase looked to her right to see Blaze flying along the road, then bursting out of the bridge, millimetres over the suspension cables that held it up. Blaze then destroyed the plane to his left with his cannons before showing mercy to the other plane by shooting off its tail section, forcing the pilot to eject. "Thunderhead to Wardog, all targets destroyed"

"Roger that, regroup over the carrier" Blaze ordered. As Blaze said that he looked down into the sea and to his horror saw people in the waves but there weren't just people - corpses and dying men were also there, all he could see was corpses floating in the waves. As the three F-5's regrouped all Blaze could see was the image of a bloodstained body looking up at him from the sea.

A few minutes later, the Kestrel spoke, "This is Captain Andersen of the aircraft carrier Kestrel, Wardog, I request your support until we reach open waters"

"Roger that Kestrel, I see you're heading into open water now, we will trail and follow" The three planes continued to circle and Captain Snow stayed in the vicinity. Chopper said a brief prayer as he saw the approaching Yuke fleet.

"As the captain of the Kestrel I will now form a provisional battle fleet, the enemy has built a blockade and we must now break through this. Good luck everyone. All friendly aircraft your support is requested"

"Copy that Kestrel, we will provide support" replied Blaze, "Chopper, you take the port side of the ship, Nagase you take starboard, I will cover the front and give you support if you need it, everyone keep an eye on each others tails. Shoot down any aircraft and don't be afraid to hit a few of their ships too but watch out for SAM's, understood?"

"Roger that Blaze" Nagase said enthusiastically

"You got it kid" replied Chopper.

"This is Swordsman I will focus on the air and keep an eye on Chopper, Blaze you keep an eye on your wingman"

"I always do, thanks for the support Swordsman" said Blaze. The Osean fleet quickly assembled into a battle formation, with the Kestrel at its centre. The Yuke navy were spread out in a semi circle around the Kestrel and were preparing to attack from all sides, the Yuke fighter-bombers arrived and the battle began.

"Wardog this is Thunderhead bogeys coming in fast take them down!"

"Roger" Blaze replied as he set about destroying an approaching A-6 that was aiming at the lead battleship of the Osean fleet. Blaze flew straight towards the plane, guns blazing and swatted it out of the sky like a fly. Nagase also had to deal with her fair share of bombers as she dove between the battleships in pursuit of a plane that had dropped its payload but missed. The sea water was nearly licking her wings as she fired a missile into the back of the enemy bomber, sending it crashing into a Yuke cruiser.

"Blaze, there is a U-2 trying to approach from the rear of the fleet" called Nagase as she shook a bandit off her tail and destroyed it with her guns,

"I'm on it" replied Blaze as he turned his plane 180 degrees and soared past the Kestrel, the U-2 was quickly in sight and Blaze noticed the massive anti ship missiles under its wings, "Bloody hell" thought Blaze as he swooped past the plane to attack it from behind, which was now panicking because of Blaze's presence. The U-2 dived straight down and Blaze followed, locking on to the plane at the same time, with on quick flick of a switch he sent a missile straight into the anti ship missiles on the wing, causing shock waves to shake his plane.

"Chopper, you hanging in there?" asked Blaze as he flew over the still intact Kestrel.

"Yeah man, but those ships are getting kinda angry" he replied, Blaze looked down and saw that a ship was going at full steam straight towards the Kestrel on it's port side. Without even thinking, Blaze quickly switched to his unguided bombs and lined up an attack run on the speeding ship. "I've only got one shot at this" he thought to himself. He flew barely 200 feet above the sea and headed straight for the ship, from his training, Blaze remembered that he needed to aim for the section just behind the bridge to cause maximum damage, he quickly calculated where he needed to fly in order to destroy his target and went for it. The Yuke ship was barely 100 yards away from hitting the Kestrel when out of nowhere Blaze appeared and dropped his bomb, it landed precisely where he aiming for and the ship snapped in half and sunk in on itself, "Bulls eye" Blaze thought to himself as he pulled up to avoid the massive fireball.

As Blaze pulled up, he looked to his left to see three fighters closing in on Nagase, "Shit Nagase, three on your tail, hold tight I'll get them" he shouted as his afterburners burst into life. "Dammit, I didn't see them, be quick Blaze" said Nagase as she climbed and tried desperately to shake them off. Blaze powered up his afterburner and stormed after the three planes, one of the planes fired a missile at Nagase which she just managed to shake off, then another pilot used his cannons, taking a chunk off one of Nagase's flaps. "One know you don't" thought Blaze as he came within range, one Yuke fighter saw him and immediately tailed off to try and get behind Blaze. "Blaze one on your six" called Nagase as she looked back to the plane tailing off"

"I know, but I'm getting these two off your ass first" replied Blaze as he aimed at the fighter to the left of Nagase. Before Nagase could reply Blaze unleashed an unstoppable attack on the two fighters, he took out the plane to his left with two missiles that gave the pilot no chance and then flew up directly underneath the other plane and shredded it with his guns. He did all this whilst his missile warning indicator was screaming at him, to shake off the missile he saw an approaching enemy squadron composed of A-6's and flew straight for the lead pilot. Before he could react, Blaze came soaring over barely inches above his plane, causing the missile to fly straight into the plane's tail, causing it to burst into flames. The rest of the squadron, having seen this manoeuvre, immediately bugged out before Blaze could lay into them.

"Nagase have you got that guy that was on my tail?" asked Blaze quickly checking his 6 o clock.

"Yeah, he's swimming with the fish" replied Nagase looking down at the plane's wreckage.

"Good. Kestrel what's your status?" asked Blaze as he and Nagase joined up again.

"The skies a clear Wardog but we have four ships blocking our path, I request you assistance in clearing them, over"

"Roger that Kestrel, we're on our way" Blaze, Nagase and Chopper regrouped and Blaze quickly set about orchestrating the attack.

"Nagase you take the destroyer that's closest to the ship on the port side. Chopper you take the other one, follow Edge in. Captain Snow would you be able to take out the one furthest away on the starboard side?" asked Blaze as he looked to see the missile cruiser rapidly approaching the fleet.

"Roger that Blaze, I'm on it" Blaze looked to his right to see Captain Snow's F-14 pounce on the cruiser.

"Good shot Snow, Wardog let's take these other three" said Blaze as he watched the missile cruiser quickly sink on its port side. Nagase and Chopper quickly broke off and headed for their target whilst Blaze went to his. Blaze had already realised that he had already used his anti ship bomb earlier in the battle but he had seen a weakness that he thought he could exploit in the battleship that he was rapidly approaching the Kestrel. He had noticed that the Yukotobanian's had rather foolishly positioned their anti aircraft missiles precariously close to the bridge and an ammo depot, Blaze began his attack run.

Blaze dived down until he was barely twenty feet above the waves and pushed his engines to max thrust, this was going to be tight. The battleship started firing all it's anti aircraft guns at Blaze as he bared down on his target. He swooped left and right as the bullets skimmed his plane, the Yuke's then fell right into his trap. They turned the anti aircraft missile launcher towards Blaze as he came within gun range of the ship, the missile was launched. However the missile had barely left the deck of the ship before Blaze used his cannons and shot it down, causing a fireball to engulfed the rest of the ship. Blaze pulled sharply up and flew straight through the fireball, narrowly missing the ships antenna. Nagase looked to her right and to her amazement saw Blaze coming out of the other side of the fireball, smoke trailed for a few seconds as the fighter accelerated away from the ship that was now been shook by a series of explosions.

"What the hell did you do then?!" shouted Chopper as the three pilots regrouped above the Kestrel that was now making it's way toward open sea.

"I thought I would create a few fireworks" replied Blaze smugly as he examined his wings to check for damage – they were spotless.

"This is Captain Andersen of the aircraft carrier Kestrel, I would like to congratulate all who have survived and I salute our heroes in the sea – and in the air"

"Thank you Captain Andersen, good luck" replied Nagase

"Wardog this is Captain Snow, thanks for the support" said Snow as he lined up his aircraft to land on the deck of the Kestrel.

"No problem man, that's one tough ship" said Chopper.

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead, mission accomplished – return to base"

"Roger that Thunderhead lets go home" said Blaze as he led the planes back towards Sand Island. As the pilots left Port Hewlett and returned on the flight path they had come on, Chopper's voice crackled over the radio.

"One two three, one two three. Count 'em up man we're all going home. I can't wait to tell the captain"

"He'll be well impressed" said Blaze very enthusiastically. None of the three pilots knew that they would not see Bartlett for a very long time.

"Sand Island has never looked so beautiful" admired Blaze as the pilots came into land. The island was bathed in sunshine that glinted off the hanger roofs and the sea around it resembled a millpond. Blaze parked his plane in front of the hanger and stepped out onto the Sand Island tarmac.

"I see you're all in one piece" said Pops, walking towards him.

"Yeah, it was pretty hairy up there at times though" replied Blaze as Nagase and Chopper opened their canopies.

"I bet. No problems with the aircraft then I take it?" said Pops looking over Blaze's plane.

"Flying her was like a dream" replied Blaze as Chopper and Nagase came over. The three pilots patted each other on the back and showed their relief at getting back alive.

"Is Bartlett back?" asked Nagase looking around.

"No, Nagase I'm afraid not, the rescue team is still looking for him, but we think he was captured by the recon ship" Nagase's heart dropped at the news and she went pale.

"Don't worry, Nagase, it's not your fault" added Pops

"I bet they will bring 'em back when they realise who they've got!" exclaimed Chopper

"That's the spirit" said Pops, patting Chopper on the shoulder, "You three need to get to debrief" At that point the three pilots quickly walked off toward the main building. Blaze was thinking about the implications for the squadron and who would fly lead as the three pilots walked into the cool briefing room and took their seats. The pilots gazed into space for a few moments before Hamilton briskly walked into the room. They quickly exchanged salutes before returning to their seats.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you on your efforts today; you have done your country proud. Without your efforts, our ability to launch a counter attack would have been severely disabled. Now, on to more pressing matters, to start with I need to tell you that this morning Yuktobania officially declared war on Osea." The three pilots exchanged worried glances. "They are the people who have been probing our base for the last week and they were the ones who attacked our port and shot down Bartlett. That brings me on to the new squadron leader. Bartlett is believed to have been captured by the Yuke's and is now the first POW of the war. The Yuke's follow the international convention on POW rights so he should be ok. Now, I understand Blaze took lead today, is that correct?" The three pilots nodded, "Good, you did a fine job Blaze, however Colonel Ford will be your new squadron leader, he is flying over from the mainland tonight." Chopper let out a huge groan, "Do you have a problem with that Davenport?" asked Hamilton.

"I've had a few problems with him that's all" murmured Chopper, Colonel Ford had made Chopper clean every plane at Heirelark after Ford had found Chopper rudely impersonating him after he had given a lecture to the pilots on the art of leading a squadron.

"I'm sure you're capable of mending a few bridges. That concludes the debrief. Oh and by the way, stay out of Perrault's way; he's a bit pissed off about the situation at the moment. Dismissed" Blaze led the pilots out of the briefing room and went to the crew room.

"I'm gonna listen to some music in my room. See you later" said Chopper disappearing down the corridor.

Blaze went into the crew room and made himself a coffee, "Do you want a coffee Kei?" asked Blaze as he was about to finish making his coffee.

"Yeah, that would be nice thanks" replied Nagase who was sat on her usual sofa flicking through her red book. Blaze made two coffees and handed one to Nagase before sitting down on the sofa to Nagase's right.

"I can't believe we're at war" said Nagase as she sipped her coffee.

"Same here, we've only been in the air force a few weeks! I thought Sand Island was the quietest base in Osea, ever since I got here it's been nothing but action" said Blaze, thinking back over the events of the last few days.

"I hope Ford is ok" said Nagase

"At least he's experienced, although him and Chopper could be interesting" smiled Blaze.

"I'm sure it will" Nagase laughed, "You did really well today as flight lead"

"Thanks you helped a lot though" replied Blaze

"Me? You were the one giving us all the orders" said Nagase sounding surprised.

"You were the one keeping my ass covered; a flight lead is nothing without his wingman"

"We worked well together. How did you destroy that ship? I've been meaning to ask you" said Nagase sitting up.

"I just used my guns on the missile launcher which sent the rest of the ship up in flames, it wasn't anything special" Blaze calmly replied.

"Not special?! The way you flew down that bridge was something else as well. You flew rings round their fighters"

"Did you see that?" said Blaze looking surprised, "I only did it because I knew it's what they wouldn't be expecting. How's the book going by the way?" asked Blaze looking towards the red book on Nagase's lap.

"I've managed to do a few pages thanks"

"That's good to hear. Did you see the water?"

"It made my stomach turn inside out. It was horrible" replied Nagase as the image of the sea came into her mind again.

"All that death, for what?" murmured Blaze.

"Yeah..." The two pilots sat in silence for a few moments, almost commemorating the dead. Blaze eventually fell asleep in the crew room whilst Nagase continued to flick through her book and fill in missing pages.

_A few hours later_

"What have you done to kid? Poisoned him?!" asked Chopper as he walked into the crew room.

"No, he fell asleep a few hours ago" smiled Nagase looking up from her book.

"Shall I wake him up then?" said Chopper moving towards Blaze who was stretched out across the sofa.

"Nah just leave him" said Nagase looking towards Blaze as he let out another faint snore.

"Suit yourself, what time is it?" said Chopper walking away from Blaze.

"Just past seven, why?" asked Nagase inquisitively

"Genette is going to interview me in a minute"

"God help him, he was filming in here earlier, although Blaze kept walking across the camera"

"I thought Blaze had been asleep for ages?" said Chopper looking confused.

"He has, but Genette woke him up briefly and then he went back to sleep"

"Ah, what was Genette filming anyway?"

"Me reading my book, I think he's trying to get us all on tape"

"You can say that again, he's filming my interview. Anyway I'd better get going, don't led Kid miss his tea" said Chopper as he left the crew room.

"I won't" Nagase replied even though she knew Chopper probably couldn't hear her.

The last rays of sunlight were beaming onto Sand Island and for the first time that day Nagase finally managed to put her feet up and relax. She looked across at Blaze, who was laying across the length of the black leather sofa with his head perched on a cushion at the end nearest to Nagase and wondered how he could sleep like a baby after the day they had just had. She put her red book down on the table and rested her head on the cushion at the end of the sofa closest to Blaze and gradually started to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_30 minutes later_

The air raid siren screeched around the airbase sending the mechanics in the hanger into a frenzy of activity as they quickly made the pilots planes air worthy. In the crew room Nagase sat up bolt upright and at first thought it was a drill before the customary "This is not a drill" announcement came over the PA system. She quickly jumped off the sofa and dashed over to Blaze and shook him violently to wake him.

"What the hell's going on? Is that Choppers music" groaned Blaze; he rubbed his eyes to see Nagase pulling him up, her face a picture of fear.

"It's an air raid, come on we need to go!" shouted Nagase dragging Blaze by the arm out the door. Blaze took Nagase's hand off his arm and regained his composure.

"Is it a drill?" asked Blaze as he and Nagase dashed toward the exit to the tarmac.

"No" Nagase replied as the PA system again announced that it was not a drill.

"Why do we have to have an air raid now? And where the hell is Chopper?!" Blaze said as the two pilots ran out onto the tarmac.

"Genette was interviewing him in his quarters, he'll get here" panted Nagase. The PA system repeated its announcement that it was not a drill. "I know it's not a bloody drill" Blaze responded angrily. Ahead of them they could see the distant black shadows of enemy bombers fast approaching.

"Shit, we're gonna get bombed to pieces!" exclaimed Blaze as the two pilots reached their planes. Pops dashed over and chucked them their flight suits, Blaze and Nagase quickly pulled their flight suits on over their clothes and clambered into their planes.

"Dammit, Chopper's plane is at the front" Blaze noticed as he started up his engines behind Choppers empty plane.

"Here he comes" announced Nagase as Chopper went sprinting past and into his plane.

"Nice of you to join us Chopper" said Blaze as he quickly ran through his checklist.

"Better late then never" replied Chopper as he started his engine start up procedure.

"Dammit the first wave is already here!" Blaze shouted as eight bombers flew overhead dropping their bombs; thankfully they weren't targeting the planes yet.

"Chopper what the hell are you doing?!" screamed Nagase as an explosion ripped through a hanger behind them.

"My turbines won't start up, c'mon, c'mon" finally Chopper's plane burst into life and he accelerated down the taxiway toward the runway.

"Finally we can go" moaned Blaze. The three planes made their way to the runway as explosions erupted left, right and centre.

"Woah!" shouted Chopper as his plane was showered in shrapnel.

"The first wave as passed, take off and climb fast" said Pops reassuringly over the radio.

"Right guys, just like at Heirelark" said Blaze as he trailed Chopper onto the runway. Chopper took off first and Blaze quickly followed with Nagase not far behind. The three F-5's got quickly into formation with Blaze leading. "Ok guys there attacking from the west, we need to stick together and shoot them all down. Chopper you focus solely on the bombers, me and Nagase will watch the fighters as well."

"Ok Kid" replied Chopper confidently.

"Roger that Blaze" Nagase said as she and Blaze headed toward a squadron of enemy fighters.

Before the squadron of F-4's could react, Blaze was all over them, he took out two planes in one pass with just his cannons sending them into the sea below. Nagase decisively fired a missile at the lead plane which exploded in the night sky, Blaze brought his plane back around and took out the final fighter with his guns again as Colonel Ford came over the radio.

"This is Wardog leader, Lieutenant Colonel Ford. Approaching Sand Island. What's your current status?"

Chopper chirped over the radio, "Heh here comes his highness from the mainland now"

A panicked voice from down below crackled over the radio, "This is base control, We are under air attack. Repeat we are under air attack"

"I trust you can hold the runway until I arrive?" Ford asked Blaze in an arrogant voice.

"Yes sir, no problem" Blaze replied as he took down a B-1 with a missile.

"Right, protect it at all costs" replied Ford sounding more reassured. The three planes quickly set about destroying the remnants of the latest wave, Chopper fired two missiles at a sleek black B-1 as it approached the control tower sending it spiralling down into the bay below.

"Good shot Chopper" said Nagase as another F-4 was swatted from the sky by her guns.

"I think we've held them off" said Blaze confidently.

"Negative the bombers that attacked us are coming back towards Sand Island" replied Nagase sounding worried.

"Man, they wanna turn this place into dust" said Chopper sounding frustrated.

"How many?" asked Blaze

"Six bombers, two fighters" Nagase replied as she studied her radar screen.

"Ok I'll take out the fighters you guys get the bombers" Blaze ordered

"Roger that" replied Nagase and Chopper. The three planes formed a line and flew out to meet the wave head on.

"Pops has taken off" said Nagase as his ancient propeller plane lifted off.

"Yeah but look at the hanger, who the hell pulled that out?!" interjected Chopper.

"This is Grimm, I was in the hangar helping out the mechanics I'm taking off"

"You're not even out of replacement pilot training yet!" exclaimed Chopper

"There's no time, be careful Grimm, I'll cover you" reassured Nagase.

"I'll try" Grimm replied with a slight shaking in his voice.

"Kid, Grimm needs help, are we just gonna watch?" asked Chopper.

"Of course not, we need to take out this wave to stop them getting Grimm, come on" said Blaze.

"Roger that" said Chopper as he fired as the first of the six B-1's as they came within range. Nagase took out another B-1 with her cannons as she swooped past it as Blaze unleashed two missiles on the first Tornado that was guarding the bombers before setting his sights on the second.

"Control systems are...ok" said Grimm over the radio as he did his pre flight checklist.

"Grimm's are prime target now, we need to protect him" said Nagase as she destroyed another B-1.

"I know and there's a wave of fighters heading straight towards him! Hang on Grimm I'll get them" Blaze ploughed his way through the formation of bombers, taking out the other fighter as he went and ignited his afterburners.

"Do you need support?" asked Nagase

"No, get those bombers down" Blaze barked as he screeched over Sand Island towards the four F-16's.

"That guys nuts!" Blaze heard a person on the ground say as Grimm's plane approached the runway. "This is going to be tight" thought Blaze as he judged the distance between Grimm and the fighters. Blaze charged like a lone ranger at the fighters and unleashed a volley of missiles damaging one fighter and destroying the other.

"Keep focused on the one trying to take off" Blaze heard a Yuke fighter say. "Wrong move" Blaze murmured as he gunned the damaged plane out the sky.

"Good kill" shouted Chopper

The other two fighters lit their afterburners and Blaze quickly realised they were going to get away and he only had one missile left. Blaze pursued as the two fighters lined up behind each other for the attack run, at that point Blaze fired his single missile. The missile managed to clip the fighter at the front of the two planes, sending it spiralling out of control and into the other fighter, there was a massive explosion as the two planes wreckage landed on the grass barely 100 yards from Grimm. "Phew" thought Blaze as he rejoined Nagase and Chopper.

"Here comes Grimm" announced Chopper, Blaze watched as the novice pilot carefully pulled his plane off the runway and into the air.

"Control tower, this is Grimm – call sign Archer, I'll be joining Wardog squadron"

"Grimm get over here and watch my tail" said Chopper. Grimm brought his plane up behind Chopper as he awaited further instructions.

"Grimm you cover Chopper, me and Nagase will try and cover you but watch your six at all times. Got it?"

"Roger" Grimm replied with growing confidence.

"Good we've got three bombers and three fighters inbound, let's take them out." Blaze said to the rest of the squadron.

"Let's get 'em Kid" replied Chopper enthusiastically

Blaze and Nagase split off to take out the three approaching fighters, whilst Chopper and Grimm went after two of the three bombers.

"Nagase, I've got no missiles so can you take out the bandits that are furthest away?" asked Blaze as he checked his bullet reserves.

"Roger that Blaze" replied Nagase as she noticed the spaces on Blaze's wings where his missiles should have been. Blaze and Nagase approached the squadron head on, Nagase fired her missile first destroying a fighter whilst Blaze hit the other fighter with his cannons leaving one.

"This is Colonel Ford keep them off while I land" Ford said with an air of arrogance in his voice.

"You can't land now we're under attack!" Base command replied

"I'm landing" said Ford stubbornly.

"Man your nuts!" shouted Chopper as noticed Ford's F-14 on final approach.

"Lieutenant H. Davenport is that you?!" shouted Ford

"Yes sir" whimpered Chopper

"I'll have you cleaning out toilets when I..." Chopper saw the F-14 explode as the fighter that got past Blaze and Nagase took him out. Ford's plane tumbled to the ground leaving a dark crater from which he could not have survived.

"He crashed" shouted Chopper

"What an idiot!" said Blaze as he and Nagase pursued the final fighter; they made light work of it with Blaze forcing the plane into Nagase's sights who destroyed it easily.

"Bandit down" announced Chopper as another B-1 burst into flames, "Grimm you take this one" Chopper added, leading the new pilot to the enemies tail.

Grimm's hands clenched his stick fiercely as he lined up the bomber that seemed oblivious to their approach, "This is Grimm, locked on... fox two!" a missile streaked out from the underside of Grimm's F-5 and went straight into the B-1's fuselage, turning it into scrap metal in seconds.

"Good kill Grimm! Feels good don't it!" said Chopper

"Yes sir, thank you" Grimm replied weakly.

Blaze suddenly interrupted, "I hate to but in on your party but where's the other bomber?" The pilots quickly scanned the sky and radar but couldn't see any signs of the mystery plane.

"Perhaps it crashed?" suggested Grimm.

"Negative there's a faint blip approaching Sand Island from the west, shit it's a stealth bomber" Nagase screamed.

"What bearing?" inquired Blaze as he turned his plane westwards.

"280" replied Nagase as she looked to her right to see her flight lead screaming off into the distance in hot pursuit of the B-2. The silhouette of the B-2 filled Blaze's sights as he approached the target; it looked like a dark demon on the dusk sky. As his fellow pilots struggled to catch up with him, Blaze opened fire. The golden cannon streaks tore into the back of the bomber which swerved left and right, trying to evade the guns; however the pilot clearly wasn't prepared for a dogfight. Blaze saw the payload doors open as the plane neared Sand Island and took a final swipe at the plane, his cannons focused solely on jet engines at the rear of the plane; his firing finally reaped its rewards the rear of the plane erupted like a volcano and the plane span out of control. As Blaze watched the plane fall to the sea, a small object fell from the plane.

"Blaze! Fuel Air Bomb - get the hell out of there!" screamed Nagase who had been following Blaze. He desperately pulled up and lit his afterburners as the bomb exploded in the sea; a huge fireball nearly engulfed his plane as he made a ferocious attempt to reach safety. However he couldn't climb high enough, the fireball caught the underside of his plane, sending his warning lights into overdrive. The shock of the impact sent Blaze crashing into the canopy roof nearly knocking him unconscious.

"Blaze come in. Blaze!" called Nagase as the fireball subsided, Blaze's plane was trailing smoke but he had managed to pull the plane back onto a level flight path.

"I'm ok, but my landing gear is smashed" said Blaze looking down at his master warning light that indicated his landing gear was jammed.

"You're trailing smoke kid" said Chopper

"I know, ditching the fuel I don't need now" a greasy streak flew out the back of Blaze's plane.

"Blaze, shouldn't you bailout?" said Grimm sounding worried.

"I can land her, you guys land first, we're flying down the approach now" said Blaze looking past his heads up display towards the main runway that lay dead ahead.

"Blaze don't do anything stupid, you saw what happened to Baker" said Nagase, not hiding her concern.

"I know it's not that bad just land will ya"

"You heard kid, let's get these tin cans down" said Chopper.

"Ok, follow me in" said Nagase taking the lead. The three planes pulled away from Blaze leaving him to circle the base whilst they landed. Blaze watched as Nagase led a perfect three plane landing.

"Blaze, this is the control tower, you're cleared to land. Good luck"

"Roger that tower" Blaze carefully lined up his plane and reduced his speed, foam had been put out on the runway and Blaze could see someone waiting in the absent Pops pickup truck beside the runway; "Nagase, Chopper and Grimm are in their no doubt", Blaze thought to himself. Blaze reduced his thrusters and with 200 feet to go took a quick look at Sand Island before bracing for impact.

The F-5 came down on its belly, Blaze cut his engine's as he smashed onto the runway the impact sent his head crashing for a second time into the canopy above. The plane screeched down the runway with sparks flying out as it gradually came to a halt. When the F-5 stopped Blaze looked up from the photo of his parents which he had been staring at the entire time, he had survived.

A few moments passed before Blaze cracked open the canopy and clambered out of the plane. He staggered across the runway, in the distance he could see figures running towards him, he took off his helmet and felt a trickle running down his forehead. As the figures grew nearer he gradually began to faint, he fell into the two figures arms and passed out into a world of darkness.

_4 hours later_

Blaze opened his dark hazel eyes to see the plain white tiles of the medical ward ceiling towering above him. He lifted up his arm and felt his forehead where, to his surprise, was a bandage. He looked to his right to see three figures in deep conversation, it was at that point that he realised that he was laying in one of the beds he had seen the last time he was here. One of the figures looked towards him as Blaze let out a groan of relief and agony.

"Kid you're alive! Man I never doubted you for a second!" Blaze looked to see Chopper's blurry figure galumphing towards his bed. Blaze sat up as Chopper gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"What time is it?" asked Blaze, still slightly dazed.

"It's time you got out of bed" said Chopper pulling Blaze to his feet.

Blaze could hear the doctor objecting; "Now mister Davenport I really don't think that's necessary"

"Don't worry doc, Blaze can handle anything, can't ya Kid?!"

"What... yeah" Blaze rubbed his eyes and his vision returned to him, Grimm was stood looking anxious beside the grey haired doctor whilst Chopper was wearing one of the biggest grins Blaze had ever seen.

"What happened?" asked Blaze feeling his head.

"You crashed man, like something out of the movies!" Chopper boasted.

"I know that! I mean afterwards" Blaze snapped.

"You banged your head on the canopy roof, which gave you a cut in your head" said the doctor walking towards him, "You fainted as you walked across the runway, Nagase and Davenport caught you before you did yourself any serious harm" the doctor added looking at Chopper.

"Thanks Chopper. Do you know if I can I still fly Doc?" asked Blaze

"How many fingers am I holding up" said the doctor holding up three fingers.

"Three"

"You're ok to fly then we just need to keep you in here overnight, you should be fine tomorrow"

"Ok, how's the base?"

"There's barely a scratch on her man, you saved my rock and roll records when you shot down the bomber with the fuel air bomb!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Dammit, of all the things that had to survive" joked Blaze. As Blaze said that Nagase walked in and saw Blaze, she quickly dashed over to him.

"You're ok!" she said with a gleaming smile, giving Blaze a quick hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Blaze said as Nagase stepped away, "Thanks for catching me by the way"

"Carrying you to the pickup truck was the hardest bit" laughed Nagase.

"Wasn't there an ambulance?" asked Blaze looking surprised.

"No, Chopper drove you here. Nagase stopped most of the bleeding whilst you were lying in the back" said the doctor.

"Looks like I owe you another one" said Blaze.

"You'll have to take out a loan soon" joked Chopper.

"Perrault wants to see you by the way Blaze" said Nagase.

"Me? Why?" replied Blaze looking anxious.

"He probably wants to know how to get slim like you" interrupted Chopper.

"I don't know, he just told me to send for you" continued Nagase.

"I best go then" said Blaze looking towards the door, Blaze then turned to Grimm as he set off, who had been silent throughout the conversation.

"You flew well today Grimm, keep it up!" encouraged Blaze as he turned to go.

"Thank you Blaze, it was because of your help" replied Grimm looking slightly nervous. Blaze smiled as he left for Perrault's room.

Blaze approached the large wooden oak door and read the gold plaque that said "Colonel Perrault", Blaze stood outside the door for a moment and could hear Perrault having an animated conversation on the phone, Blaze tried to make out what was been said, but couldn't. The head bandaged pilot took a deep breath and knocked. The conversation came to an abrupt halt before Perrault called, "Enter". Blaze pushed opened the door and saw Perrault's office for the first time, a large wooden desk sat against the far wall with a large window overlooking the airbase behind it, to either side of the desk stood two flags; one was that of Osea, the other was the emblem of the Wardog squadron. On the walls stood photos of various military planes and past captains at the base, Bartlett was missing. Perrault himself was sat behind his desk in an imposing leather chair wearing his full military uniform, with a phone to his hear. Blaze heard Perrault mutter the words, "I'll call you back" before promptly putting the phone down.

"Ah, Blaze take a seat" said Perrault attempting to be friendly. Blaze saluted before cautiously sitting down on the wooden seat that faced Perrault.

"I see you've recovered well from your knock" said Perrault surveying Blaze's bloodstained bandage that ran the width of his head.

"Thank you sir, it's feeling a lot better" said Blaze sitting bolt upright.

"Now I bet your wondering why your here. Well Wardog squadron needs a new Captain. Colonel Ford was due to take up that post but is no longer with us and as Bartlett seems to have disappeared completely; I need to find someone else to be the Captain of the squadron on a permanent basis. Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir" said Blaze as he started to anticipate what Perrault was about to say.

"Having consulted various air force officials and reviewing your record as temporary flight lead, I have decided to promote you to Captain of the Wardog squadron. Congratulations" said Perrault standing to shake Blaze's hand.

"Thank you sir" said Blaze trying to contain the pride he felt inside.

"I haven't got any bars yet, but here's the paperwork to prove it" said Perrault, handing a series of papers to Blaze, "Stick them on your wall or something and be proud of it, you're the youngest Captain in Osea's history - so you had better not let me down" said Perrault looking Blaze in eye.

"I won't let you down sir" replied Blaze

"Good, you've got a mission tomorrow briefing is at ten. Grimm is also in your squadron now so you had better make sure he is ready. Now get out of my sight" snapped Perrault, Blaze gave a brief salute and quickly walked out the door, "Just as he was been nice" Blaze thought to himself.

Blaze decided to go to the crew room as he guessed that was where his three squadron members would be. He looked down on the paperwork in his hands and felt his achievement finally sink in. When Blaze reached the crew room, Nagase was picking up the deserted coffee mugs that had been left during the air raid whilst Chopper was teasing Grimm about what he had let himself in for when he joined the air force. Blaze walked in and Nagase, Chopper and Grimm all looked towards him.

"Well, what happened?" asked Chopper

"I've been promoted to Captain of the squadron" smiled Blaze

"Well done!" exclaimed Nagase, as she gave him another embrace.

"Sweet man, congratulations" said Chopper, giving Blaze one of his "manly" handshakes.

"Well done Blaze" said Grimm shaking his hand.

"Thanks guys, it turns out I'm the youngest captain in Osea's history. That isn't the only good news. Grimm, you're now part of the squadron, congratulations" said Blaze looking at the rookie pilot.

"What, me?" said Grimm sounding slightly shocked.

"Yeah, get in there man!" shouted Chopper as he dished out another one of his "manly" handshakes, nearly knocking Grimm over in the process.

"You'll be flying number four" said Blaze.

"Thanks Blaze" said Grimm, still slightly stunned by the fact he was in the squadron permanently.

"Can I have a look at the paperwork?" asked Nagase looking at the series of papers in Blaze's hands.

"Yeah sure" said Blaze handing them over.

"Yep, you're definitely our new Captain" she smiled handing the papers back.

"I'd pick you over any of their top brass any day Kid!" Chopper boasted.

"Amen to that" added Nagase.

"Thanks guy's I couldn't have done it without you. We've got a mission briefing tomorrow at ten by the way so you can stay in bed a bit longer."

"What are we doing?" asked Grimm.

"I don't know, Perrault didn't tell me" said Blaze honestly.

"It can't be as bad as today that is for sure" said Chopper.

"I sure hope so. I'm off to bed anyways guys, my head still hurts a bit. See you in the morning"

"Are they keeping you in the medical ward overnight?" asked Nagase

"Yeah unfortunately" said Blaze as he remembered how creepy that room was.

"Good night guys" said Blaze as he began to leave the room.

"Good night Blaze" replied the other three pilots looking towards Blaze as their new captain left the room. Blaze trooped back down the corridor and went into the deserted medical ward; by his bed was a glass of water and some pain killers which he gladly took before going to bed. He lowered himself onto the lush white sheets and nestled his head in the fluffy pillow. "What a day" Blaze thought to himself as he gradually fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Do you want a coffee Grimm?" Kei Nagase was in the crew room making coffees for the rest of her squadron as she waited for Blaze and Chopper to finally get up. She had been up earlier than usual as she continued to remember and write up the missing pages of her red book.

"Yes please" replied Grimm, who was wearing his new squadron uniform that had been left outside his room during the night, it was dark green and had his name "Hans Grimm" sewn into the chest, on his right shoulder was the emblem of Wardog squadron.

"You're looking pretty smart Grimm" said Nagase as she waited for the kettle to boil.

"Thanks" Grimm replied as he paced around the crew room.

"Are you nervous?" asked Nagase in her usual soft voice.

"Well... yeah, a bit. I don't wanna mess up, I'm not sure if I'm good enough." Grimm said anxiously.

"Of course you're good enough! You were great when you fought last night, didn't you listen to Blaze?" exclaimed Nagase

"Yeah, but I only think he said that because he banged his head."

"I'm sure he meant it" said Nagase as she turned to continue making the four coffees's now that the kettle had boiled.

"Who are the other two for?" asked Grimm as Nagase handed him his coffee.

"Blaze and Chopper ... if they ever get up" laughed Nagase. The two pilots started to sip their coffees as a familiar tune was whistled down the corridor.

"Speaking of Chopper" said Nagase as the loud mouthed pilot walked into the crew room.

"Hey guys, you sleep well?" Chopper said as he patted Grimm on the shoulder which nearly sent his coffee flying.

"Yeah thanks" said Grimm as he regained his composure.

"Good, you're looking smart Grimm, trying to take Blaze's place already are ya?!"

"No, I'm just wearing my uniform – you're meant to."

"Yeah, but only when we're flying" said Chopper

"Oh" said Grimm looking rather embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter Grimm, it's better than walking around in a vest and some manky old trousers" reassured Nagase looking at Chopper.

"I'll have you know this is a designer vest! Anyway who's the other coffee for missus fashion guru?" said Chopper, quickly moving the conversation away from his lack of fashion sense.

"Blaze obviously" replied Nagase looking rather bemused.

"You never know, I thought you could have a caffeine addiction and that's why you get up early so you can drink loads of coffee before we see you."

"I think that's a little farfetched" interrupted Grimm.

"Just a bit" added Nagase

"So was going to war with Yuktobania a few months ago, but look at us now"

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to take this coffee to Blaze before it gets cold" said Nagase.

"That's a good idea, we don't want our new captain drinking cold coffee do we" said Chopper. Nagase just smiled and walked out the crew room toward the hospital ward.

When Nagase reached the hospital ward she pulled opened the door and Blaze was sat up in bed having his blood pressure monitored by the grey haired doctor. Nagase stood over the bed and waited, Blaze smiled but didn't say anything as he had to remain perfectly still whilst the cuff tightened around his right arm, "Very good Blaze, your fit and healthy" the doctor said as he studied the reading. Nagase watched as the doctor took the cuff off Blaze's slightly muscular arms before speaking, "I brought you a coffee" she said, handing it to Blaze as he got out of bed.

"Thanks Kei" replied the new captain.

"It might be a bit cold, I got diverted by Chopper".

"No it's just right" smiled Blaze as he drank some more. The doctor came back over and had a look at Blaze's bandaged head.

"Blaze, I'm going to take this off now, ok?" said the doctor as he started to peel off the bandage.

"Yeah that's fine" Blaze stood still as the doctor pulled off the bandage, wincing slightly as it came off his wound.

"Hmm, your wound has healed very well Blaze, you can barely see it" said the doctor, studying Blaze's forehead.

"Have you got a mirror?" asked Blaze as he felt where the cut was.

"Here" the doctor handed Blaze a small mirror and Blaze studied where the wound was for the first time. "Your right, you wouldn't know it was there. What do you think Nagase?" asked Blaze as he handed the mirror back to the doctor.

"You look as good as new" she smiled.

"I'm sure Chopper will come up with something else to say!" Blaze chirped.

"What else would you expect? I'm off to get some breakfast, you coming?" asked Nagase.

"I'm going to go and have a shower, I'll catch up with you. When's the briefing again?" asked Blaze looking up at the clock on the wall behind Nagase.

"10 'o' clock" she replied

"That's ok" Blaze said, it was 9:15. "Thanks for the help doc" Blaze continued as he followed Nagase out the medical room.

"No problem Blaze" the doctor replied.

Blaze and Nagase walked down the corridor ideally chatting.

"So are you looking forward to been captain?" asked Nagase

"Yeah, it should be fun" Blaze smiled, "You need to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong though."

"Don't worry you've got me and Chopper to tell you if you do anything wrong"

"And Grimm" added Blaze.

"Yeah, I think he needs a confidence boost when you see him by the way" said Nagase sounding more serious.

"Why is all nervous?" replied Blaze, anticipating what Grimm's problem was.

"He doesn't think he's good enough" said Nagase bluntly.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him" said Blaze as they reached the bathroom.

"I know you will" said Nagase looking back as she walked on slightly.

"Do you? How?" replied Blaze looking surprised.

"Well, you helped me a lot when you talked to me after Bartlett was shot down, that's all. I suspected you would probably say something similar to Grimm."

"You know me too well" Blaze smiled.

"Anyway I'll leave you to have your shower, try and get some breakfast today."

"I think I will as I don't have mister karaoke to wait for!" said Blaze as he opened the bathroom door.

_15 minutes later_

Chopper, Grimm and Nagase were tucking into their breakfasts. Chopper had a fried egg, toast, bacon and sausages whilst Grimm, feeling less hungry, had chosen to have some slices of toast. Nagase was eating a bowl of "teddy bear" cereal that Chopper had brought with him for a joke. The three pilots looked up from their food as Blaze walked in.

"Morning" he said to the pilots who were sat on either side of a rectangular table, Grimm had drawn the short straw and was sat next to Chopper.

"Good morning captain" replied Grimm.

"What time do you call this?" joked Chopper.

"Erm, about half nine" replied Blaze looking at his watch.

"I took the last of the eggs by the way kid" said Chopper.

"How many have you had?" said Blaze turning to Chopper

"One I think Perrault scoffed the rest" said Chopper as Nagase held up two fingers underneath the table towards Blaze – indicating he had eaten at least two eggs.

"Right... what else is there?" said Blaze looking through the cupboards.

"Have some of the cereal I brought!" suggested Chopper

"Why, what's it got in it?" inquired Blaze not looking back from his search.

"Cereal, look Nagase is eating it and she isn't dead!" said Chopper pointing at Nagase.

"Fine I'll brave your cereal" said Blaze grabbing himself a bowl and sitting down next to Nagase, opposite Chopper. Blaze poured the cereal out of the packet, put a bit of milk on and started to eat it.

"When are we getting catering staff?" asked Grimm as he looked towards the empty cafeteria.

"I don't know I didn't join the air force to become a chef that's for sure!" said Chopper.

"I'll ask Perrault" said Blaze

"Good thinking Kid, if anyone knows something about food it will be him" said Chopper as images of the man's huge stomach came into his mind. The four pilots continued to eat their breakfast for a few minutes before Chopper spoke again. "The only reason I brought that cereal is because it's banned" said the loud mouthed pilot. Blaze and Nagase, who both had spoonfuls of cereal in their mouth at the time stopped chewing and exchanged glances with each other and then looked at Chopper. "It's got some crazy chemical in it, makes your precious bits fall off!"

"That explains a lot" said Grimm looking at Chopper. Blaze got up to go and spit it out before Chopper stopped him, "Got ya! I was only kidding! My little brother eats it"

Nagase gulped the cereal in her mouth down and then said "You have a little brother?"

"God help him" said Blaze as he sat back down.

"Yeah, my mum and dad got divorced and my brother is from my dad's second marriage."

"Either way I've lost my appetite" said Blaze putting his spoon down.

"Me too. What's your brother called?" added Nagase

"Jack Davenport, I was gonna tell Bartlett that he had the same name as my brother, but I'll have to do that when the Yukes send him back"

"I think he would go back to Yuktobania if he heard that!" laughed Nagase. Blaze picked up his and Nagase's bowls and took them over to the sink, "Thanks" she said as Blaze took it away.

"Why didn't you take mine?" asked Chopper

"You're still eating" said Blaze looking at the two slices of bacon on Chopper's plate.

"Nah, I'm on a diet" The other three pilots just laughed.

"I won't ask what kind of diet! I'm going to briefing" said Blaze looking at the clock on the wall.

"I think we all should" said Nagase standing up and following Blaze, the other two pilots did the same and the squadron went to the briefing room.

When the four pilots reached the briefing room, Colonel Perrault was waiting for them, "Dammit, I was hoping for Hamilton again" murmured Chopper. The pilots sat down on the four chairs that were facing the colonel, the projector above them was showing an image of the mission area. "The Eaglin Straights" Blaze thought to himself as his fellow pilots sat down on the chairs to either side of him.

Perrault burst into life, "Listen up Wardog we've got a very important mission today, every plane we can get our hands on is taking part so you had better not screw up!" barked the portly commander, "Your mission is to ensure our three flagship aircraft carriers safely rendezvous in the Eaglin Straights. The carriers involved are the Buzzard, the Vulture and the Kestrel, the carrier you saved at Port Hewlett. Your objective is to escort the carriers safely to this rendezvous point", a cross appeared on the digital map of the Eaglin straights, showing where Perrault was referring too. "From there you will be able to return home. This mission is vitally important in ensuring the success of our counter attack, if those three carriers get there in one piece, there will be a medal for each of you. Any questions?" The four pilots looked at each other, Chopper thought about asking what kind of medals they were, but thought better of it. "Good, by the way Central Command has decided that since we are now effectively on the front line, we are entitled to a new set of fighters. From now on you will be flying F-16's, there are four on the tarmac waiting for you. Blaze!"

"Yes sir"

"Don't crash this plane as well, these planes are brand new!"

"I won't sir" Blaze replied confidently.

"Good, dismissed" The four pilots saluted the colonel and quickly left the briefing room before Perrault could get in anymore jibes about their flying skills.

"Yeah man new planes" said Chopper enthusiastically as the four pilots approached the changing rooms where they put their flight suits on.

"I was getting sick of flying that F-5. See you guys in a minute." said Nagase as she went into the female changing rooms.

"At least someone recognises our achievements" said Blaze as he opened his locker and pulled out his flight suit.

"What do you mean by that captain?" asked Grimm

"Perrault blabbing and telling me not to crash my plane, if I hadn't gone for that fuel air bomb, him and his precious donuts would have been history" moaned Blaze as he pulled on his flight suit.

"You got that right Kid, hey you ready to fly Grimm?" said Chopper in his usual outgoing style as he leant on his locker waiting for Grimm to finish putting his flight suit on.

"Yeah, I'll be ok" replied Grimm weakly as he closed his locker.

"Good to hear that, let's go" Chopper said patting Grimm on his shoulder as he went.

"You go ahead Chopper, I just want to have a word with Grimm" said Blaze.

"You're in trouble already Grimm!" Chopper shouted as he went out the door.

"What is it captain?" asked Grimm once Chopper was out of earshot.

"I just want to make sure your ok that's all; you seem a bit unsure of yourself"

"Well... I am a bit" Grimm admitted.

"Why?" asked Blaze

"I'm not sure if I'm good enough to be in the squadron"

"Of course you are. Look Grimm you need to stop doubting yourself, you can doubt everyone else – but not yourself. You were excellent yesterday and I know you will be great today too."

"Did you think I was that good?" said Grimm looking slightly more confident.

"Yeah, I wouldn't just say that for the sake of it would I? You've got one of the most entertaining pilots in the air force in Chopper and you've got one of the best pilots to have watching your ass in Nagase. So just relax, believe in yourself and you will be fine, ok?"

"Yes captain, thanks, you've made me feel a lot better"

"Good, now I suggest you catch up with Chopper before he lets the tires down on your F-16!" smiled Blaze

"Good idea captain" said Grimm as turned and quickly walked out the door to catch up with Chopper. Blaze smiled and followed Grimm, when he left the changing room, Nagase was waiting for him.

"Did you talk to Grimm?" asked the wingman as she watched Grimm running to catch up with Chopper who was stood admiring their new planes.

"Yeah, I gave him a little pep talk. He'll be fine."

"Good, we need to keep an eye on him though."

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into any difficulty, I think Chopper will watch him too."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Nagase as the pilots neared their new planes.

"He gets along well with him so I think he will be the same in the air."

"I would have a word with him just in case"

"Ok, good idea" Blaze replied as Genette came out of the hangar following Pops.

"Oh no he's holding a camera" murmured Nagase as she playfully made an attempt to hide behind Blaze.

"At least he didn't take a picture of you looking like the grim reaper like he did with me." said Blaze.

"That was pretty funny" laughed Nagase as the two pilots caught up with Chopper and Grimm. The four F-16's stood impressively in front of the hangar; each was fully kitted out with the latest weaponry and had the emblem of "Grunder Industries" on the side of their missiles.

"I see you like the new planes" said Pops as he watched the pilots admiring their planes.

"Did you choose them Pops?" asked Grimm.

"No, I just maintain them, if you must know Hamilton arranged for them to be sent here."

"I told you he was better the Perrault" whispered Chopper in Blaze's ear.

"Right guys, lets quit messing about and get going. Chop-"

"Excuse me Blaze" interrupted Genette, "Do you mind if I take a photo of the four of you for my article – 'The Four Wings of Sand Island'?"

"Go on then but make it quick" replied Blaze looking across at Nagase who gave him a quick glance of disgust. Pops organised them into a sort of line with Blaze on the left, Grimm and Chopper in the middle and Nagase on the right. Just as Genette was about to take the photo Chopper grabbed the unsuspecting Grimm into a headlock and his right elbow obscured Blaze's face in the photo.

"Well done Chopper, we'll get a nice image of you attempting to assault Grimm now" laughed Blaze.

"I wanted to give the photo inner meaning" said Chopper, releasing Grimm from his grasp.

"It will have to do" said Genette, "Thanks guys."

"Right lets go, can I have a quick word Chopper?"

"Not me too" moaned Chopper as he followed Blaze over whilst the others got into to their planes.

"Chopper, I want you to keep an eye on Grimm, ok? Me and Nagase will as well but he's your wingman so I'm giving you the extra responsibility."

"Don't worry kid, he'll be fine."

"Good, let's get in the air" said Blaze and the two pilots quickly went to their planes.

"Good luck Blaze" called Pops

"Thanks see you later" replied Blaze as he climbed into the F-16's cockpit for the first time. Blaze fitted much more comfortably into this cockpit then the one before and the heads up display was far more advanced then Blaze's first plane. Within seconds all four pilots had turned on their engines and were going down the taxiway, the start up procedure was much easier then the plane of old.

"Tower, this is Wardog leader, requesting permission to take off" said Blaze

"Permission granted" replied the controller in a crackly voice. The four planes quickly soared down the runway, one after another and set course for the Eaglin Straights.

_1 Hour Later_

The four planes past over the red arched bridge that spanned the width of the Eaglin straights, beneath them the mighty Kestrel was making rapid progress toward the rendezvous point.

"Man this has gotta be the easiest mission in the world" started Chopper

"Stay on your guard though" warned Nagase

"We're surrounded by loads of our own planes, they can't attack us here" said Chopper looking around at the array of Osean fighters that filled the sky. The four fighters continued until the straights opened out into the large inland sea, Thunderhead addressed the pilots.

"This is Thunderhead, we have arrived outside the range of enemy air attack. Permission granted to return to your assigned base in sequence. Aircraft may refuel for the return flight if necessary. Hold above the Buzzard for the tanker aircraft." To the left and right of Wardog allied planes pulled away toward their home bases and others flew above the Buzzard as they waited to refuel. Chopper grew impatient.

"Man everyone is leaving, can we go yet?" Chopper whined.

"We need to wait for Thunderhead to give us the all clear" replied Blaze as he pulled his visor down.

"Hey... what is that?" said Chopper all of a sudden sounding serious, "Is my radar on the fritz?"

"It's showing up on mine too" confirmed Grimm.

"How come Thunderblock didn't report this? Yo Kid!" before Blaze could reply Grimm butted in.

"You really ought to start calling him captain now"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey you think we ought to report this?" asked Chopper sounding concerned.

"I think it would be wise" said Blaze preparing to tell Thunderhead. Before Blaze could say anything however, Thunderhead's voice came screaming over the radio, "Enemy approaching! All aircraft return to combat stations. Protect the carriers. We have three carriers don't let them sink even one."

"Roger that, Blaze engaging"

"Chopper engaging"

"Edge engaging"

"Archer engaging" The four planes quickly climbed to meet the attackers and Blaze shot down a Harrier before the pilot could react.

"Wardog lets stay in two's and attack anything that approaches the carrier, try and push them back as far as possible" Blaze ordered.

"Roger the Captain" replied Grimm as he and Chopper peeled off. Nagase and Blaze went in hot pursuit of three F-35's that were trying to get past. If the pilots had been in their F-5's they may have struggled to keep the more mobile F-35's in their sights however the F-16's had no problem. Blaze shot down one with his cannons, tearing through the dual tail formation at the back of the planes whilst Nagase took down two targets with her missiles.

"Man these are so much easier to fly" said Chopper as he destroyed a Harrier.

"This is Edge, carrier jets have taken off"

"Let me have 'em, where are they?" Captain Snow's pumped up voice boomed over the radio before seconds later he said, "Bandit down, yeah! We're are the rest of these Yuke cowards?"

"Wardog you cover the outer airspace, Kestrel carrier jets you intercept any fighters that are nearer the carriers" Thunderhead ordered

"Yes sir" replied Blaze and Snow. The Yuke planes were now approaching thick and fast with some of them firing missiles that reached, but thankfully didn't sink the carriers. "This is the Buzzard strike off our port side"

"Guys we need to step this up" ordered Blaze as he somersaulted behind a passing fighter and devoured the plane's wings with his guns. Blaze then took a plane off Nagase's tail before destroying a harrier that seemed to be on a kamikaze mission as it approached the Kestrel's bridge. "Thanks Blaze" acknowledged Nagase.

"No problem, Chopper, Grimm how are you doing?"

"We're doing alright kid, you just watch your side" said Chopper

"I'm sure you will do the same" replied Blaze as he flew alongside Nagase.

"Wardog there are four planes approaching, their carrying long range anti ship missiles, take them out before they get in range. Heading 095" called Thunderhead.

"Roger that, Edge, you and I will intercept"

"Yes captain" Nagase replied as she followed Blaze's burning afterburners into the distance. The two F-16's were rapidly approaching the F-35's but the dreaded news came over the radio.

"Wardog, anti ship missiles fired. Take them down!"

"You gotta be kidding me" replied Chopper as he cleared Grimm's tail from a MiG-21.

"Nagase you take the planes, I'll get these missiles" Nagase tried to respond but Blaze was already fast on the missiles tail, the four white streaks shot ahead of Blaze as he gradually caught up with them.

"Use your cannons Kid" said Chopper calling from afar.

"Thanks Chopper I never thought of that!" replied Blaze sarcastically. As the first missile came within gun range his scorching cannons burst into life, swatting the missile out of the sky, he swiftly took out the second and third as Nagase sent two of the F-35's to a watery grave.

"Blaze how many left?" asked Nagase as she shook an F-35 off her tail and machine gunned the plane into submission.

"One" Blaze replied as the Kestrel's monstrous figure loomed into sight, he was less then two miles away.

"Blaze get out of there!" called Snow

"Negative, Kestrel don't fire your anti missile guns – I'll get it" The Kestrel obliged and Blaze fired his last 50 cannon bullets, hoping one would hit. With barely 100 meters to the Kestrel to go, Blaze destroyed the missile, he quickly pulled up on the stick and screeched above the Kestrel.

"Captain, all targets destroyed" informed Nagase

"Roger that, Wardog lets regroup" Blaze ordered. The four planes linked up again and the squadron was back to full force. The pilots circled the area for a few moments as the allied planes gradually reformed to their original positions.

"Nice work Wardog" called Snow as he flew past them.

"It was good to have your help again" replied Blaze

"It's a small world" Chopper added.

"Kestrel, I am at 6000 feet requesting clearance to land" called Captain Snow.

"Negative Snow, stay with Wardog at 6000 feet. We have other planes landing."

"Roger that" grumbled Snow. The five planes then flew in a few moments of silence before the voice of one of the captain of the Buzzard shrieked over the radio.

"Ballistic missile incoming!"

"A ballistic missile, where did they get that from?" asked the captain of another ship. Before any of the pilots could react and blinding flash streaked across the sky. The sounds of dying pilots filled Blaze's ears as he struggled to regain his vision.

"Someone, anyone, what's happening?!" screamed Nagase. Blaze looked to his left and right, below him flaming wreckages of planes fell to the sea, to Blaze's relief his squadron was intact.

"I don't know, everything below 5000 feet just got annihilated" said Snow in a panicked voice.

"The carrier is hit!" a voice from one of the ships announced.

"Second ballistic missile incoming" Thunderhead shrieked.

"Everyone climb to above 5000 feet" said Snow

"Shit Kid what we gonna do? I'll follow you" said Chopper, solving his own problem. Blaze lit his afterburner and climbed to 10000 feet.

"Are they sure it's 5000 feet?" asked Grimm

"Get to 10000, to be sure" ordered Blaze

"Roger I'll follow you captain" replied the rookie pilot.

"Roger that" replied Snow. Blaze levelled out at just over 10000 feet with the rest of his squadron, he looked back to see a familiar F-14 pulling alongside.

"People are spilling off the decks!" cried Nagase as another battleship sank.

"There goes another one" called Chopper as if he was commentating.

"10 seconds till impact" warned Thunderhead.

"Dammit people climb!" shouted Snow as he watched planes below him struggle to find altitude.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Impact" shouted Thunderhead. Another white flash ripped through the sky, Blaze averted his eyes to avoid another blinding flash.

"The Vulture has taken a direct hit – she's sinking" voices down below cried. The five surviving pilots looked down and saw the once mighty Vulture tipping to its starboard side, flames ensued the upper decks of the ship as it quickly disappeared below the waves.

"How could this happen to our fleet?" shrieked Snow as the captain of the Buzzard ordered his men to abandon ship. However before his men could abandon ship, the Buzzard quickly disappeared below the waves, taking thousands of lives with it.

"It was like molten steel raining down on us!" Blaze heard one sailor say. The radio waves began to quieten as the doomed ships disappeared from view.

"This is the Kestrel. All surviving aircraft respond."

"This is Swordsman I managed to stay alive, it looks like Wardog did too" The pilots flew on silence as they passed over the area of carnage and the one surviving carrier – the Kestrel.

Grimm bluntly assessed the situation as they passed over, "Two aircraft carriers lost, I can't believe this is all that's left of our naval force."

Chopper then went on to more pressing matters, "We don't have enough fuel to get back to base either". Blaze looked down at his fuel monitors and realised the energetic pilot was right for once.

"Wardog squadron we can't get a tanker aircraft tanker to you. Proceed northeast to Heirelark base, land and refuel."

"Roger that Thunderhead, we know the way guys" said Blaze as he flew a more north-easterly course.

"Hey Kid!" Chopper all of a sudden shouted over the radio.

"You really should call him captain" advised Grimm

"Forget it, if he's our captain then I want him to trash talk like one. I'm missing that voice real bad right now."

"Blaze has got us back alive for two times in row, as far as I'm concerned he's our captain now" said Grimm before Blaze could respond.

"That's right and I'm never going to lose my lead plane again. No matter what" added Nagase. Blaze waited a few moments in case someone else was going to say something before speaking.

"Look Chopper we're all missing Bartlett right now. I'm sorry if I don't trash talk as much as him right now, but it's by first bloody flight as captain. Give me time and I might trash talk a little more. The most important thing is that we all get back alive, ok?" Blaze said commandingly

"Yeah captain, I'm sorry. This whole war business is stressing me out."

"It's alright, look on the bright side – we're going to Heirelark where we can sample their excellent catering again!" Blaze said cheerfully. The whole squadron laughed and Chopper said, "Oh no don't remind me."

The rest of the flight to Heirelark was relatively quiet as the pilots were still quite numb as a result of the battle, even Chopper couldn't think of much to say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

As the four F-16's flew further north, the landscape changed dramatically, gone were the lush fields and vibrant metropolises, in their place lay barren areas of country and forgotten towns. The distinctive "W" shaped peaks that stood behind Heierlark gradually came into view and the golden glow of the Osean air force sat at the beneath the mountains like a bed of dying embers. The sky had rapidly turned black as the squadron flew north and Blaze couldn't wait to get back on the ground.

"Guys we might as well land as a squadron – it will save time" said Blaze as the lights of the runway glimmered into sight.

"It will look more impressive to those nuggets!" boasted Chopper, "I can't wait to tell them about what it's like been in a squadron"

"You'll probably end up scaring them out the air force knowing you Chopper" said Blaze

"If they can't handle me, their in for a shock if they ever meet Perrault!" replied Chopper.

"I bet he's happy we're here" said Grimm

"I doubt it, who's gonna defend his stash of donuts?" joked Chopper.

"He can't wait to get rid of us every morning" said Nagase as she lowered her gear for landing.

"Tower this is Blaze, requesting clearance to land"

"Roger that Blaze, welcome back" The four planes landed in perfect synchronisation, Blaze first with Nagase, Chopper and Grimm following swiftly afterwards.

"Perfect landing guys" said Blaze as he pulled onto the taxiway.

"It's much easier in these F-16's" said Grimm

"Man the weather here really does suck" said Chopper as huge snowflakes began to pound his canopy.

"Did you go to Heierlark Grimm?" asked Nagase.

"No, I originally wanted to become a mechanic at Sand Island, but then Bartlett stuck me in a jet and started training me into a pilot instead."

"You're not bad for a mechanic Grimm" said Chopper. The four planes parked to either side of each other in front of the hangar that Blaze had taken his training F-16 out of only a few months before. The gleaming roof had been replaced by a thick layer of snow and the doors were firmly shut.

"Who's that?" asked Grimm as the pilot's shutdown their new fighter's engines.

"Josef Stromberg, he's the supreme commander here" said Nagase

"He also trained us" added Blaze. The imposing commander stood waiting for the pilots to leave their planes; he had his long winter coat and furry black hat on. Blaze opened his canopy and climbed out, the cold winter air made his hair stand on ends and the chilly wind rattled through his body.

"Welcome back Blaze. I should say Captain Blaze now shouldn't I?" said the commander extending a warm handshake as the other pilots got out of their planes.

"I see the weather hasn't changed" smiled Blaze looking up at the dark sky.

"Does it ever?" laughed Stromberg. Nagase, Chopper and Grimm walked over to Blaze and exchanged salutes with the commander before he shook their hands as well.

"Let's get inside" said the commander at the top of his voice as the howling gale blew snow into the pilot's faces. They scurried after the commander as they made their way inside, Blaze looked across the tarmac and saw the huge number of F-18's that the air base had acquired, "There's going to be a lot of nuggets here" Blaze thought to himself as the pilots made their way inside.

""I'll be back in a minute" called Stromberg as he disappeared through a set of double doors.

The pilots were left in a deserted corridor and facing them was a notice board with the article that Genette had wrote about them pinned on it. The photo was as bad and as comical as Blaze feared. Nagase had come out ok, she was stood on the right hand side with her arms crossed; still annoyed that Blaze had allowed Genette to take the picture. In the centre Grimm looked like he was gasping for breath as Chopper held him in a headlock. Blaze was stood on the left hand side however is face was obscured by Chopper's arms and all Blaze could see of himself was from his chest down. Above the photo the headline, "The Four Wings of Sand Island" emblazed the article. The pilots read the article for a few moments before speaking.

"It looks like you three are famous" said Blaze

"And you as well Kid" added Chopper.

"You can't see my face; I don't think many people will recognise me"

"Have you seen the reverse?" asked Nagase

"No, why?" replied Blaze looking intrigued. Nagase pulled the pins off the article that held it to the notice board and turned it round; on the reverse was a large picture of Blaze that took up about a third of the article. It was the photo that Genette took the morning after Blaze's nose bleed. The young captain was stood wearing his green Osean air force t shirt and dark shorts, his eyes were blood shot and his face deathly pale. "He had to stick that photo in didn't he?!" exclaimed Blaze

"Genette said he was putting a photo of you on the reverse but he didn't say that it would be that one" laughed Nagase.

"The nuggets still wont recognise me" said Blaze

"I don't know man, you're not much better on a good day!" joked Chopper.

"Thanks Alvin" replied Blaze with a grin.

"I'm going to have fun with this article" said Chopper as he studied the photos.

"Ah I've see you've found the story that journalist wrote about you" said Stromberg. The base commander had returned from his office was twirling three sets of keys in his hands. "My trainees are dying to meet you after they read that so don't be surprised if you get mobbed!"

"Don't worry sir, we can handle 'em" boasted Chopper.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Anyway onto more pressing matters, I've sorted out you're accommodation for the night. Your rooms are in C block, numbers 12, 19 and 21. Room 21 has one trainee staying in there so one of you will have to share with him, the other two rooms are empty."

"Thanks" said Blaze as Stromberg handed him the keys to their rooms.

"I bet you guys are dying to relax a bit, get yourselves down to the crew room; there should be something to eat there. Your Thunderhead guy has sent me a message telling you that there is a briefing tomorrow at 1000 hours. See you then." Stromberg raised his hand and saluted the pilots. The Wardog squadron reciprocated and turned to go to the crew room. Stromberg left though the double doors behind the pilots and Blaze held back.

"Hey man where you going?" asked Chopper

"I need to have a word with Stromberg about something" Blaze replied looking back.

"About what?" Chopper continued. Nagase noticed a look in Blaze's eye that made her sense that he didn't want to talk about it so she intervened to stop Chopper questioning.

"Come on, I'm sure Blaze will catch up. You don't need a bodyguard or something do you Chopper?" said Nagase trying to lead Chopper and Grimm away from Blaze.

"No, of course I don't, I just thought we should make a grand entrance with our captain that's all" said Chopper looking from Blaze to Nagase.

"I won't be long, make a good impression" smiled Blaze. Before Chopper could get another word in, Blaze turned and went through the double doors that were behind him to catch up with Stromberg.

"What was that about?" asked Grimm whose eyes were even wider then usual.

"I don't know, I'm sure it's nothing" said Nagase leading the other two pilots down the corridor, passing by the article about them as they went.

The three pilots could hear the nuggets waiting for them as they approached the crew room; their eager voices seeped out from behind the wooden doors that led to the crew room. Heierlark's crew room was famed for its unique homely feel with its large oak beams and roaring fire – any pilot could feel at home.

"Man I'm trembling" said Chopper as Nagase pushed the door open.

"Nervous in front of strangers are you?" smiled Nagase. Before Chopper could respond Nagase opened the door and the nuggets let out a huge cheer as the three pilots walked in. Chopper, Grimm and Nagase stood in the frame of the door slightly surprised by the nuggets response as they crowded round them. Chopper took the lead and tried to force his way toward the fire place although he had to shake hands with every nugget as he went. Nagase followed suit but Grimm was separated, it turned out that two of his cousins went to had hoisted him onto their shoulders and were parading him about the room.

"Alright guys give us some air!" bellowed Chopper as he stood on the mantelpiece in front of the fire. The nuggets quickly backed off out of respect for their new heroes. "Grimm what the hell are you doing up there?" asked Chopper as he noticed that Grimm was perched on top of the crowd.

"These are my two cousins, Sascha and Jurgen" Grimm replied pointing down to his blonde haired cousins who were now carrying him to the front of the crowd.

"Yeah, well don't get air sick like you normally do" said Chopper causing many of the nuggets to laugh. Grimm was finally returned to the floor and scurried across to Nagase's side before he was abducted again.

"You didn't tell us you had cousins here" whispered Nagase

"I didn't know!" replied Grimm gasping for breath.

"Who here as been in a dogfight?!" called Chopper out to his audience of 50 or so eager nuggets.

"Here we go" murmured Nagase.

"None of ya? You don't know what you're missing!"

"Have you shot anyone down?" someone called from the back of the crowd.

"Of course, I'm a mean machine in the air."

"You're a mean machine on the ground!" interrupted Grimm as he rubbed his shoulder, drawing laughs from the audience.

"It's my role, your the quiet guy, I'm the mean guy, Nagase is the nice guy and Blaze is the cool guy."

"Nagase is a girl don't forget" added Grimm.

"Yeah, yeah girl/guy, what's the difference?" asked Chopper, this lead to murmurs and laughs in the audience from the male and female trainee's.

"Anyway who wants to hear how to shoot a Yuke down?" shouted Chopper. The audience replied with a bellowing "me" as Chopper began his story.

"The trick is to get in at their six "o" clock, like when you buy a drink for a girl. Always approach from behind so they can't reject you." The audience laughed, "You've have got to approach real quick otherwise they can shake you off but never get too close in case you get hit by debris. I'll tell you about my first kill."

"And your last" joked Nagase who was now leaning on the fireplace whilst Grimm watched on beside her.

"I came in through the clouds right up his six o clock" Chopper started as he made motions with his hands to show what he did, "Well this Yuke see's me and thinks he can shake me off, he goes up, down, left and right but he still can't shake me. Then Nagase zooms past and the pilot tries to go after her and has he turns... BANG. I blow him into smithereens with a missile!" The audience jumped when Chopper shouted "Bang" as they were engrossed by his story.

"Who wants to hear about Grimm's first flight?" asked Chopper; again the nuggets couldn't wait for him to start. "Come here Grimm, I won't separate you from Nagase for too long" joked Chopper, leading to "oooo's" from the audience. "Their not an item by the way, if you ask me that honour goes to Blaze and Nagase" Chopper whispered, as if trying to ensure Nagase didn't hear him.

Nagase blushed slightly and replied, "I'm not the one who spends my day grabbing hold of Grimm."

The audience laughed, Chopper grinned and said, "We all have different ways of showing our love!" The nuggets laughed again before someone asked, "Who's Blaze?"

"Blaze is the best captain in Osea" said Chopper proudly.

"Where is he then?" asked another inquisitive Nugget.

"I don't know, he was talking to Stromberg. It doesn't matter because I'm the best pilot in the squadron anyway!" Grimm and Nagase coughed and the nuggets laughed at the pilots less the enthusiastic endorsements of Chopper's claim. "What are you all laughing at? Ask Blaze when he comes, he'll tell ya" As Chopper said that the door creaked open and Blaze walked in, he smiled at the admiring nuggets as he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Go on then, ask him" called one nugget.

"Ask me what?" said Blaze turning from the fireplace where he had been warming his hands, "Oh no what's he been saying?"

"Erm Kid" Chopper winked as he said "Tell this lot I'm the best pilot in Osea"

"The best pilot in Osea? You're the loudest but I'm not sure about the best." The nuggets laughed at Blaze's assessment.

"But we're the best squadron aren't we?" Chopper continued.

"Of course, we've got the best wingman in Nagase, the best number four in Grimm and erm the best radio man in you" said Blaze, quickly thinking of something to say about Chopper. The Nuggets cheered and a few called out, "Three cheers for the best squadron in Osea. Hip hip ,hooray, hip hip, hooray, hip hip, hooray!" Everyone in the roomed cheered and the noise took a few moments to die down.

"Your the best captain too Blaze don't forget" said Chopper.

"I've only been captain for one flight though" replied Blaze looking surprised.

"Yeah but you're still the best" Chopper insisted.

"I'm not going to argue with you." Blaze replied, slightly taken aback by Chopper's comments.

"It's because you know I'm right. I was telling the nuggets about how we all know you and Nagase are together" said Chopper, nudging Blaze in the ribs.

Blaze laughed before saying "Was that before or after you declared you're never ending love for Grimm and his hair?"

"Ah but you haven't denied it!" said Chopper, thinking that he had the upper hand.

"You haven't denied you're relationship with Grimm either" Blaze laughed, "If you must know where not together!" Wardog's captain then turned to the audience and said "If I were you I would make sure you have your shower before Chopper wakes up in the morning or who knows what you've let yourself in for!" The nuggets starting laughing again and Blaze gave Chopper a friendly pat on the shoulder before going over to lean on the side of the fireplace opposite his wingman.

Nagase looked across at Blaze as Chopper started to gesticulate like mad as he told the nuggets another one of his stories and noticed a look in her captain's eye that suggested despite his jovial mood, something wasn't right.

_A few hours later_

The trainee pilots had started to disperse as Chopper's storytelling had come to an end, he had single handily described a war in a few hours which would take many historians years to write about. His demonstrations of various combat manoeuvres had gone down a treat and his use of Grimm as his "glamorous assistant" (The person who always got shot down) had brought his descriptions to life. Blaze and Nagase had pointed out a few factual inaccuracies, for instance Chopper's claim that he was Bartlett's favourite.

"Man this crew room is way better then ours" said Chopper as he sat down in one of the leather chairs.

"I know it's so much more relaxing" said Nagase who was sat across from Chopper in another leather chair.

"The food wasn't that bad surprisingly" said Blaze who was half perched on a table.

"I was expecting to throw up!" exaggerated Chopper.

"What are we doing about rooms?" asked Grimm as he returned from the bathroom into the crew room which was now only populated by his squadron.

"You and Chopper can share a double room, Nagase can take the other. I'll share with the nugget" said Blaze.

"Are you sure?" asked Grimm showing slight concern.

"Yeah it's fine" said Blaze

"I was looking forward to tormenting my nugget room mate!" moaned Chopper.

"That's why I'm going there" laughed Blaze.

"I'm going to turn in guys, where are the keys Blaze?" asked Nagase

"There on that stool over there" said Blaze pointing towards a stool by the door.

"Thanks, good night guys" said Nagase as she picked up her key and left the crew room.

"Good night" replied the other three pilots.

"I think I'm off to bed too" said Blaze rising from his perched position.

"Same here" said Grimm.

"I guess I had better too!" said Chopper shaking his head.

"See you in the morning" said Blaze as he left to find his room.

"Good night captain" replied Grimm as Chopper dragged him away.

Blaze wandered down a few corridors before finally finding his room, the number 21 was stamped on its door. Blaze knocked once and waited for a reply.

"Come in" replied a deep voice. Blaze opened the door and came face to face with two trainees, one was very tall and had razor sharp black hair, the other was Randy Gornell.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" demanded the disgraced pilot.

"I was going to ask you the same question" replied Blaze looking equally surprised.

"That bastard Bartlett got me cleaning Heierlark for two years didn't he!" whinged Gornell

"I see it's done you a world of good" said Blaze sarcastically. Gornell lurched towards Blaze and said, "You better watch you're mouth or I'll get ya"

Blaze was tempted to do a childish impersonation of Gornell but decided better of it; he instead turned his attention to the other pilot. "Isn't one of these beds meant to be free?"

"No I have taken it" interrupted Gornell before the trainee could answer.

"Are you meant to take it?" replied Blaze

"No, but what you gonna do about it?" sneered Gornell.

"I could call Stromberg" suggested Blaze.

"You won't get out the door if you go and do that"

"Why what are you going to do?" asked Blaze calmly.

"This!" Gornell lunched forward and threw a punch at Blaze's face, the Wardog captain quickly dived out of the way but Gornell caught him on the lip, cutting it slightly. Blaze felt the trickle of blood in his mouth and then looked at Gornell, the steroid assisted cleaner was launching another attack, this time Blaze would not be harmed. He quickly ducked under the lunge and punched Gornell in the stomach, the pilot was left winded and Blaze smashed him into the floor, knocking him out in the process.

"Sorry about that" Blaze said to the terrified nugget. "I think I will go somewhere else before he wakes up. Good night." Blaze turned round and left the room leaving the nugget staring in a stunned silence.

"Now where should I go?" Blaze thought to himself as he licked the wound on his lip. Blaze walked down the corridor and came across room 19, one of the two rooms his squadron had taken however he didn't know who had taken which room, he decided to knock and wait. A few moments passed before Blaze heard the latch clicking and the door finally opened. It was Nagase.

"What happened to you?" she asked, immediately noticing the cut to Blaze's lower lip.

"You'll never guess" said Blaze as Nagase let him in.

"What happened to your room?" asked Nagase whilst Blaze studied his lip in the mirror.

"Gornell was in there" Blaze said bluntly turning round from the mirror.

"Gornell? Here?" replied Nagase looking shocked.

"It turns out Bartlett got him a cleaning job. He had taken the bed I was meant to sleep in."

"Couldn't you get Stromberg?" asked Nagase calming down slightly.

"I tried to but Gornell launched himself at me. He caught my lip with his fist and then tried to knock me out again, but I managed to duck and knock him to floor. It turns out the floor at Heierlark is quite hard..."

"I take it you knocked him out then" laughed Nagase

"Stone cold" replied Blaze.

"At least the bleeding on your lip has stopped."

"Thanks, he didn't really catch me very well"

"What happened to the two love birds?" joked Nagase.

"Who? Chopper and Grimm? They went to bed just after you. How come you're not in bed yet?" asked Blaze noticing that Nagase was wearing the same clothes still.

"I was thinking about the pages of that book again" she replied looking toward the piece of scrap paper on her bed.

"Ah ok, I'll take the bedding from this bed and go and sleep in the crew room then" said Blaze as he went to pick up the duvet.

"You don't have to do that, it's not like we're sharing a bed or anything is it? Plus you won't get hardly any sleep in the crew room and when we're not flying we need as much rest as possible" said Nagase showing concern for her captain.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel awkward or anything" Blaze replied.

"Yeah it's fine" Nagase said with a brief smile.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom anyway" said Blaze walking out the door.

Five minutes later Blaze returned having cleaned up his wound and checked the scar on his forehead which had subsided dramatically. When Blaze returned, Nagase had gone to bed and was studying her notes on the missing pages from her book. Blaze could see that she had taken her t shirt off but could see that she was wearing her white bra underneath, Blaze decided it would be best to avoid too much eye contact and swiftly went over to his bed which was parallel to Nagase's and had a bed side table in between .

Without thinking Blaze asked, "I it ok if I take my T Shirt off?"

"Yeah sure" Nagase replied, she watched as Blaze with his back turned to her, took off his T Shirt and to her surprise saw a long jagged scar running across his back from his left shoulder to the right hand side of his hip.

"What's that from?" Nagase asked sitting up slightly in bed.

"What's what from?" Blaze replied looking over his shoulder.

"That scar running across your back. It looks like it was painful" Nagase said looking at the scar.

Blaze suddenly realised what Nagase was referring to, "Shit, oh ... it's nothing"

"Is that what you were trying to hide when you had that nose bleed?"

"erm... yeah, it was" admitted Blaze as he sat down on his bed.

"How come?" Nagase asked inquisitively.

"Well... it's kind of the reason why I disappeared when I graduated from this place." Blaze said as his eyes watered slightly.

"Do you want to tell me about it? I'll keep it secret" comforted Nagase noticing the solemn look in Blaze's eyes.

"Well, it was the morning after the party..." Blaze started, "I got woken up by an officer and was sent to see Stromberg. He told me that my granddad had died. It wasn't much of a surprise to me as he had suffered from cancer for a number of years. To be honest I was kind of glad that his endless suffering was over."

Blaze paused and looked down at his hands before continuing, "I went back that morning, I didn't see anyone as you were all hung-over I guess. When I got back, I thought it would just be my granddads friends there to meet me. All of my family apart from my Granddad died in a plane crash when I was three, including my parents. As far as I knew my Granddad was my only surviving relative. That was about to change, I walked into my Granddads living room, to my surprise stood a tall light haired man with his back to me. He seemed almost expectant of my arrival. I stood for a moment wondering who this man was. He turned and I saw his face for the first time, he was roughly shaven and looked like he had been through countless battles. He looked at me and smiled a look of discovery in his eyes and said 'Hi buddy, I'm your uncle, Larry Foulke" Blaze stopped for a moment as Nagase took in what Blaze had said.

"You mean... your uncle is Solo Wing Pixy?" said Nagase, stunned by this revelation.

"Yes" Blaze replied solemnly, "We chatted for a while, it turns out he had been fighting in the Democratic Republic of Leasath during their civil war. He thought that I had been killed in the plane crash and had only discovered I was alive after reading a leaked list of Osean pilots. We went to the funeral together; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be mainly due to having Larry by my side." Blaze said as a slight tear trickled down his face, Nagase reached across to comfort him but Blaze pushed her away whispering, "I haven't finished yet". Nagase pulled her covers back up to underneath her armpits, covering her bra which she had revealed as she attempted to console Blaze.

"Anyway it was the day after the funeral when it happened. We were watching TV, it must have been about ten at night we were watching the news having just eaten our take away pizza for tea, well a knock came at the door and Larry went to answer it..." Blaze paused again and took a deep breath as those moments flashed through his mind. "A few .... A few seconds later Larry flew through the door and three guys wearing black overalls with the letters A.W.W.N.B. emblazed on the back. They were carrying huge swords at least 60 cm in length. One of them grabbed Larry from the floor and was about to slash across him when I dived across, it made a huge gash across my back and I crumpled to the floor – that's what caused my scar. I felt my back and then looked up ... looked ... look up as they murdered Larry in cold blood, they pushed their swords straight through is chest, before I could react they were gone. I managed to ring for an ambulance but it was too late, Larry died in my arms as blood trickled down my back." Blaze stopped and Nagase felt herself go numb having heard what had happened to Blaze.

The two pilots sat in silence before Blaze continued, "It turns out the three men were members of A World With No Boundaries, a group Pixy was part of at the end of the Belkan war. They thought he was a traitor for looking after me – an Osean pilot, the police couldn't catch them and they escaped." Blaze stopped again as tears formed in his eyes, "It's all my fault ... he wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for me... my last relative..." Blaze tailed off as tears trickled down his cheeks, he tried to wipe them away with the palms of his hands but he couldn't, reality was too much to bear. This time Nagase's attempts to comfort him were not rejected and as Blaze wept silently, Nagase embraced him and whispered, "It's not fault". A few moments passed before Blaze regained his composure and Nagase sat back in her bed, "I guess you know why I disappeared" said the young captain, a slight smile appearing across his face.

"I had no idea" replied Nagase, still ashen faced by what she had discovered. "It wasn't your fault Blaze, it was out of your control"

"I know, it's just I've got no family now... nothing." Blaze said thinking about all the members of his family he had lost.

"You've got us, we're here for you" Nagase smiled.

"I suppose so, thanks for listening to me Kei."

"You can always talk to me" said Nagase extending an arm and comforting Blaze.

"Thanks, I know. The same applies to you" replied Blaze as a bit of colour returned to his face. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders"

Nagase smiled, "I know where you get your flying skills from now! Does the wound hurt at all?"

"No surprisingly the doctor said it's healing very well, it should be gone in a couple of weeks, the gash wasn't that deep."

"That's good" Nagase smiled. The two pilots sat in silence for a few moments, Nagase digesting what she had just heard whilst Blaze collected his thoughts.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" said Blaze climbing into his bed.

"Ok, are you sure? We can talk about it some more if you want?" asked Nagase as she watched Blaze pull his duvet up.

"It's ok Kei, just thanks again" Blaze smiled.

"Well sleep well Blaze" smiled Nagase pulling her covers up over her shoulders.

"You too Kei, sleep well" Blaze turned the lamp off and within a few moments was letting out gentle snores. Nagase stared into the darkness for a few moments, still thinking about what had happened to her captain. Nagase had a feeling this wasn't the last time she and Blaze would talk about this. As the soft whimpers of Blaze's snores murmured under his breath, Nagase let off a relieved smile and gradually fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The shadowy footsteps echoed down the suburban pavement, as the four men approached their target. The suburban houses looked innocent in nature but the men believed one held a dark secret within it. They reached the target, a large semi-detached house with a slightly overgrown garden out front. As they pushed through the creaky gate the men heard the hum of the television set and friendly laughter – he was in.

The men knocked on the door and waited, strains of silver by their side. Footsteps approached the door, the latch unsealed – the men were primed. They burst in, a lunge, a scream, a struggle, a sudden throb. A man fell to the floor - another had blood pouring from his side. Then the men had gone.

Kei Nagase shot up bolt upright in her bed, cold sweat dribbled down her face. The young pilot had struggled to sleep since she heard of what had happened to Blaze. Every time she woke up she looked across to the other bed, her captain was still deep in sleep. This time his slightly muscular chest and torso was visible from where she sat, Nagase had noticed how Blaze seemed to move around in his sleep each time she had woken up he was facing a different direction. The young wingman looked back down on her slim body; she did not have scratch on her, despite been involved in her own past traumas. It was still too early to get up even for Nagase, she turned on her side facing her captain and gradually drifted off into her world of sleep.

A sharp beep cut through the early morning silence and Blaze awoke with a thump. The Osean captain had attempted to turn off his alarm clock but instead he had managed to fall out of bed as he lunged for the "snooze" button. As Blaze felt the cold floor on his body, he felt a clunk on his head as the alarm clock dropped from its perch. "At least the bloody thing is off", Blaze thought to himself as he dusted himself down and placed his alarm clock back on his bedside table.

Blaze looked across to his wingman's bed to his surprise Nagase was still sleeping peacefully. She was gracefully leaning away from Blaze, her head leaning onto her left shoulder and her sheets reaching just above her chest. "I never thought she would be such a good pilot" Blaze thought to himself as he reached down to pick up his clothes. The Wardog captain then scribbled out a note saying he had gone to get changed and left it beside Nagase's red book.

The young captain crept out of his room as he pulled his T-shirt on and went to the bathroom. The corridor was bitterly cold in comparison to his room and Blaze quickly scurried to the bathroom which to his delight was empty. As Blaze washed his face in the basin and combed out his hair so it looked presentable, he thought about the events of the past night. He wondered how is relationship with Nagase might be effected by her knowing his secret. She was the only person apart from Bartlett and Hamilton who knew about it, Blaze realised as he brushed his teeth.

Ten minutes later Blaze stepped back out of the bathroom, his camouflage trousers and light T-Shirt from the day before where the only clothes Blaze had with him. The groggy look in his face had been replaced with a slight morning glow and his hair had a much more business-like, almost menacing look about it as it swept across his forehead. As Blaze walked back down the corridor he noticed the dim light nights that were used to illuminate the corridors at night without waking anyone had gone out, a sure sign that the base was about to become a hive of activity. The noise of giggling woke Blaze from his thoughts as he walked past two girls in their flight suits, Blaze had noticed them whispering and looking at him in from the audience the night before. Blaze said "Hi" and gave a quick salute which caused the girls to blush and quickly salute before scurrying off. Blaze smiled and shook his head as he reached Nagase's room.

"Alright Kid!" Blaze turned round just in time to catch a basketball that the seemingly awake Chopper had thrown at him.

"I'm not bad Chopper, Where you get this?" Blaze asked studying the ball.

"Nicked it from some nuggets quarters, he won't miss it" Chopper grinned.

"And that point of having it is?" Blaze asked with a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"You'll see" Chopper winked and took the ball off Blaze, before the Wardog leader could answer, his number three was down the corridor and out of sight.

"Idiot" Blaze murmured to himself as he opened the door to Nagase's room. The room was in a very similar state to how Blaze had left it, with his duvet typically strewn across the floor as he had literally tried to walk it out the bed. As Blaze picked the duvet up off the floor, Nagase awoke from her slumber with a graceful sigh.

"Morning" Blaze said as he neatened up his duvet which he had proudly put back onto the bed.

"Morning Blaze, you sleep ok?" Nagase asked as she noticed Blaze was already dressed.

"Yeah not too bad, yourself?" replied Blaze as he re set his alarm clock which to his surprise was actually still on snooze.

"I slept fine thanks Blaze" said Nagase, deciding not to mention the dream she had.

"You sounded like you were anyway!" Blaze laughed as he picked up some of his clothes.

"What do you mean? Oh god I wasn't snoring was I?!" exclaimed Nagase as she realised what Blaze had meant.

"Just a little, nothing compared with what Chopper is capable of that's for sure", smiled Blaze.

"Phew anyway what time is it?" asked Nagase as she typically went back into business mode.

"Seven o clock" said Blaze as he quickly studied the alarm clock which he was now taking the batteries out of, as the snooze button didn't seem to be responding.

"Already?! I slept in, I really need to get up" Nagase said almost leaping from the bed.

"Hey calm down" said Blaze trying to reassure Nagase, "There's no point getting up now, the base is going to be crawling with nuggets any second. Wait half n hour than get up, where not due to briefing till half eight anyway".

"I should really get up though, set an example an all" insisted Nagase.

"There's no rush Nagase you might as well get some extra sleep we're been overworked enough as it is. Chopper and I are going to give the nuggets a pep talk anyway so you don't need to rush about."

"A pep talk? On what?" asked Nagase looking intrigued.

"Just what to do and what not to do in the sky really, I would rather tell them on the ground than at 20,000 feet." Blaze replied as he picked up his night bag.

"Good idea I guess, you doing it in the main hanger?" Nagase said looking impressed.

"Yeah I should really get going and make sure Chopper hasn't scared anyone out of the air force yet."

"Ok Blaze, good idea" laughed Nagase, "I'll stay here for a bit then I might come along to your pep talk"

"It could be interesting" grinned Blaze, "See you in a bit"

"Yeah, try to keep Chopper under control" Nagase smiled as Blaze closed the door behind him.

The main hanger at Heirelark airbase held many memories for Blaze. It was here where he had first sat down in the cockpit of a plane – a Hawk T1. At the time the jet red plane seemed to have it all, now as Blaze walked into the hanger and looked over at a Hawk under maintenance, the plane looked like nothing more than an innocent toy plane. "Innocent, that's what these nuggets are" Blaze thought as he watched them assemble.

Blaze steadied himself and prepared to address the nuggets, running through his public speaking checklist in his mind. At school Blaze had been very shy and struggled to speak to groups of three or four classmates, the techniques Blaze was now reminding himself where taught to him at a special needs class he had been forced to attend. Just as Blaze opened his mouth, a loud bang echoed through the hanger, making some of the more nervous nuggets jump. Along with the rest of the nuggets, Blaze's eyes shot over to the source of the noise, the entrance to the hanger that Blaze had just come through. The door that Blaze had slipped through without any of the nuggets in the hanger noticing was now hanging off its hinges, in the doorway stood a bemused Chopper. "erm, I thought it was a push door" Chopper exclaimed as he looked at the door then at Blaze.

"Why am I not surprised Chopper?" laughed Blaze looking at the embarrassed pilot as the rests of the nuggets started laughing as well. "If you put half as much effort into flying as you did to that door, we wouldn't need all these nuggets!"

"What you on about Kid? I always push myself to the max. Anyway I never liked that door, I always used to walk into it when I was here!" said Chopper regaining his composure.

"Does that explain why you failed your graduation test five times?" joked Blaze to the amusement of the on looking nuggets.

"Practice makes perfect Kid, well apart from when I open that door" replied Chopper.

"Yeah I think we noticed Chopper" said Blaze turning his attention back to the nuggets as the maverick pilot came over and stood by his side. "Anyway guys I've got you here this morning to lay down a few ground rules before we fly to Sand Island. First of all when were in the air listen to what we say – that's me, Nagase, Grimm and yes... even Chopper." The nuggets laughed at the manner that Blaze admitted they had to listen to Chopper as well. "We will be flying in groups of fours, Stromberg will go into this in more detail during your briefing later. The basic idea is that the pilots with the most flight experience will fly at the front of each diamond of four. Chopper will be watching you from his cockpit and making sure you're all flying in the correct formation, he'll be putting his talking to good use for once!"

"I can't wait to lord it over you guys!" exclaimed Chopper looking smug.

"I'm sure you can't" noted Blaze. "As your all nuggets, we're not going to be able to do mid-air refuelling, so we're going to fly via the Basset Space Centre – where we will land and refuel."

"Do we get to look round the space museum while we're there Kid?" Chopper butted in to the amusement of the nuggets.

"If you manage to keep your mouth shut for then ten seconds then you might do" replied Blaze sounding slightly irritated by his number three's constant interruptions. "There's also a few basic rules I want to go through for whilst we're in the air" Blaze continued in a stern voice, causing Chopper to adopt a quieter tone. "First of all if we are attacked at any point during this flight by the Yukes – do exactly as I tell you. We're not looking for heroes or pilots who can barrel roll from here to Oured, we want pilots who survive. That brings me on to the second rule of flying. Survive. My uncle always told me this, there's only one rule in war. Survive. Remember that when we're up there. Finally make sure you talk to each other, this is your first major sortie and there's going to be a lot of nervous pilots up there. The best way to lose your nerves is to talk, ask Chopper!" Blaze finished his address with a smile and surveyed the eyes of the band of nuggets that faced him. Nervous. Young. Too early for war, Blaze thought to himself.

"Are there any questions?" asked Chopper. The nervous nuggets glanced at each other before one toward the back piped up and asked, "What's Sand Island like?" Blaze and Chopper looked at each other before Blaze said, "The opposite of this place. Day long sunshine, a few long sandy beaches and the base of the best squadron in Osea." The nuggets greeted Blaze's last remark with thunderous cheers. "Now go and get ready to fly" Blaze ordered. The nuggets quickly left the hanger in good spirits and a few glanced over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of their new captain as they left.

"Good work there Kid" Chopper complimented his captain.

"Thanks Chopper, I need you to make sure these guys keep in good spirits when we get to Sand Island. This base feels completely cocooned from what's going on out there" Blaze said in a concerned voice.

"I know what you mean Kid, Heirelark feels more like a scout camp then a military base when you compare it with how Sand Island is at the moment." Chopper added.

"Yeah that's exactly how I feel" agreed Blaze, "Let's go and grab something to eat before we go anyway."

"Now you're talking Kid!" Chopper enthused. As Blaze left the hanger with Chopper he glanced back to the training Hawk in the corner as memories of his graduation flight came flooding back to him.


End file.
